A Sirius Dilemma
by ElspethBates
Summary: At sixteen, Sirius looked forward to summer holiday until he was banished to Scotland. . . after his mother confiscates his wand! Unable to use magic, he’s faced with a dilemma. How to impress a pretty girl? With a little help from his friends. . .
1. Banished

At sixteen, Sirius looked forward to summer holiday until he was banished to Scotland. . . _after_ his mother confiscates his wand! Unable to use magic, he's faced with a dilemma. How to impress a pretty girl? With a little help from his friends. . .

**A Sirius Dilemma**

Pushing to his feet, Sirius slammed a fist onto the library desk. "What do you mean you're sending me to Black Moor Manor?" he demanded angrily. "I have plans for this summer that don't include a trip to bloody Scotland!"

Across the polished surface, the woman whose features he'd inherited curled her lip. "Watch your language, young man!" his mother sneered. "It was bad enough when you went off to Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, but when you declare open war on fine pureblood families whose children _were_ sorted into the right house, you have gone too far!" Looking down her aristocratic nose, she intoned, "Your transgressions this year have been mortifying, and I intend to mete out just punishment." Pulling out her wand she directed it toward her son. "_Accio wand_."

Sirius snatched fruitlessly for the wand, which sailed directly into his mother's hand. "What was that for?" he sputtered.

"That question proves why you couldn't have possibly been sorted into Ravenclaw much less Slytherin," she scoffed, "You certainly don't think I'd allow you to have your wand in Scotland, do you?"

"Mother," Sirius growled, "I got detention for those bloody _transgressions _at school. Why do you feel I need additional punishment? Scrubbing cauldrons for that bumbling oaf Slughorn, oiling chains for ignorant squib Filch, and weeding acres of cabbages were enough!"

His mother laughed derisively. "You might think they were enough, my _dear_ son. However, if you had indeed learned your lesson, you wouldn't have had so many detentions! You _will_ go to Scotland, and you will go _without_ your wand!"

"If I am such an embarrassment to you, and all your Slytherin cronies, why don't you just let me leave?" he attempted to bargain, "I could stay with a friend and you wouldn't even have to see me!" Prongs would put him up, he thought.

A nasty smile spread across her disgruntled features, "No, Sirius. That would be a pleasure for you, and you don't deserve any pleasure! You and your brother will be Flooing to Black Moor Manor after lunch today."

"I have to spend the summer, not only in ruddy Scotland, but with my sodding brother?" Sirius snarled.

"Regulus is going for his own reasons," his mother said dismissively. "Go pack your trunk; you will be leaving directly after lunch!" She ignored his muttering as she swept from the room.

Sirius dragged his fingers through his hair, tugging at the smooth black locks hard enough to pull a few out by their roots. How was he going to escape this one? "Prongs," he whispered to himself. If anyone could think of a way out of this dilemma, he could!

Grinning, he bounded up the stairs and threw open the trunk he was supposed to be packing, which of course, had never been unpacked in the first place. Digging around, he found the two-way mirror. Glancing, at the door, Sirius made sure it was closed before he looked back to the mirror and breathed quietly, "James."

It took a moment before the mirror warmed in his hands and his reflection was replaced with his tousled haired friend. "What's up Padfoot? Trouble already?" James asked with a snicker.

"Trouble with a capitol 'T', my friend, and I only have an hour or two to think my way out of it!" Sirius whispered desperately.

"The humor faded from James' eyes quickly. "Out with it then, let's give it a think."

"I'm being banished to Scotland, of all the bloody places!" Sirius spat. "Get this, _without_ my wand, and _with_ my brother!"

"Bloody hell," breathed James. "I told you that you shouldn't have. . ."

"Time enough for I-told-you-so's later!" Sirius snapped. "What the bloody hell am I going to do?"

"Any chance of Flooing over here-?" James offered, "Stay with me. I can make it right with my parents."

"Floo powder is locked up tight since last Christmas" Sirius couldn't help but snicker a bit at the memory of that particular escape.

Suddenly his bedroom door burst open. "What do you have there?" his mother demanded. She held out her hand imperiously. "Give it to me now!"

Sirius glanced down to see one last regretful look from James before his friend's face was replaced with his own. He sighed and held out the mirror to his mother who snatched it away. "Don't think I don't know what this is!"

"Of course not, mother." Sirius replied snidely, "You know everything."

She smiled cruelly. "That I do." Without warning, she hurled the mirror into the fireplace, laughing derisively at the combined sounds of the mirror smashing and Sirius crying out, "NO!"

"I see you are already packed," she said coldly. With a wave of her wand, the trunk closed, locked and rose from the floor. "Come along, lunch is ready."

Taking a moment to mourn the loss of the mirror, Sirius rose, and followed his mother.

--

That afternoon, after a thankfully silent tea with his hard-faced disapproving maternal grandparents, Sirius sat, leaning against his bedroom window, gazing out over the rolling fields dotted with fluffy bits of down. Mindless, smelly and idiotic, the sheep were kept by his grandparents to crop the grass to a tolerable length. A long sigh echoed in the cold chamber. How he hated it here. It was boring, there was nothing to do, and being without a wand turned what was normally tedious, into something that was tortuous. There had to be a way to get out of here! Prongs would help, if only he could get his hands on an owl.

That's when he spotted her. Picking up a pair of old fashioned omnioculars, he focused on the girl walking toward the manor. Bright red hair, a slender figure, she almost reminded him of Lily Evans. However, Evans' hair was a much darker hue, not this light fiery carrot color. "Well, Padfoot old boy, perhaps this summer isn't quite so much of a bust after all!"

"That's Maeve." his brother said sullenly, from where he slouched against the doorway.

Sirius turned slowly. "How would you know?"

"My punishment, brother dear, is to seal a betrothal with her sister, Morag," Regulus replied bitterly.

Sirius couldn't contain a bark of laughter. "Betrothal?"

"Yes, betrothal. It should have been you," Regulus sneered, "but I heard mother screeching at father that you weren't good enough to seal the betrothal agreement they had made with her parents. Said something along the lines of, _'Sirius would find a way to humiliate the House of Black that we would never be able to recover from!'_, so I'm the one to get stuck.

Sirius glanced out the window and back to his brother. "Well if she looks anything like her sister . . ."

"She doesn't!" Regulus snapped, "Morag, is the eldest, older than me by a year. Your age, not mine. Dull brown locks, insipid eyes, although her figure isn't too terrible."

"Put a bag over her head," advised Sirius with an unsympathetic laugh.

Cold fire lit Regulus' eyes. "It should be you!"

"What did you do, to get stuck in my place?" Sirius asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Got caught by Filch in the Trophy Room with a girl from Ravenclaw," Regulus replied with a shrug, "Mother said if I could do that with any girl from school, I might as well do it with my betrothed."

Sirius howled with laughter. "And I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart!"

A sly look crept into his brother's eyes, "Oh, she was clever all right."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I supposed every once in a while a Hufflepuff might have a chance at being placed in Ravenclaw."

"Whatever," Regulus replied indifferently, "at least I've got my wand this summer. Watch yourself Sirius. You never know when a hex will come your way."

"Think hard before you hex, brother," Sirius growled, "I'll have a wand again, and I won't forget, much less forgive anything you do."

Regulus squirmed slightly; he'd been on the receiving end of Sirius' hexes too many times not to take the warning for what it was.

Sirius regarded his brother for a moment before leaving the room. "If anyone asks, I've gone for a run."

"Like a Muggle?"

_No, like an Animagus, you snobby git. _Satisfied that distaste would prevent Regulus from following, he chuckled, "Yeah, like a Muggle."

OoOoO

Sirius jogged lightly toward the wood that lined his grandparents' garden. Transforming into the large black Newfoundland mix dog which was his Animagus form, he looked forward to hunting, his prey, an attractive redhead named Maeve.


	2. Meeting Maeve

Chapter Two - Meeting Maeve

Disclaimer: _Everything belongs to the lovely and talented J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing._

Maeve strolled along the path toward the stone circles, glad to be away from home. She needed some of the sphagnum moss and heather that grew there for a potion she wanted to try brewing. Supposedly using these ingredients in a calming potion would increase its effects. She would try just about anything to get her sister to stop lamenting her upcoming betrothal.

Morag's raging words rang in her ears even now. _"How can those Blacks think they can foist off their younger son on me?" "He's a year younger than I am!" and "I don't even know what he looks like!'_

Shrugging to herself, Maeve was thankful that her unlady-like behavior had assured that she wasn't the one to be betrothed to a stranger. Her more proper had known, since she was ten-years-old that this betrothal would happen on her fifteenth birthday. The marriage didn't have to happen for years for the contract to be fulfilled. Many things could happen within the next six years. She could actually fall in love with this Regulus character, although that was doubtful. Once Morag made up her mind about something, there was usually no changing it… unless she was persuaded. Used to being coaxed and cajoled by their mother, Morag would likely respond well to male flattery. If Regulus Black took after his grandfather – a striking man at nearly eighty, - he had a good chance at charming his betrothed.

A bark startled her out of her reverie, she spun about nervously. Maeve didn't want to be attacked by some sheepherders' dog. Her eyes widened in apprehension when she spotted the huge black dog, the rolling hills she was walking through didn't offer much in the way of a place to get away from such a large dog. She backed away slowly, perhaps if she showed him she wasn't aggressive he'd lose interest.

Sirius chuckled inwardly. His Animagus form startled most people, but he didn't want her to be frightened of him. He crouched down, wagging his tail madly and whined softly. Creeping forward with his belly dragging the ground, he let out a series of soft enticing woofs.

Maeve relaxed. He seemed friendly enough. She held out her hand and cooed, "Nice doggy."

Sirius woofed again rose to a half-crouch height and approached her slowly tail wagging. She wasn't a complete coward, one point to her favor.

"It's alright boy, come here," she coaxed, not knowing he needed no encouragement.

Sirius came to his full stance height and bounded toward her with a happy bark of laughter. She was shorter than he'd suspected, his shoulder was level to her waist.

Maeve laughed as the dog wound his way around her, running her fingers through his thick soft fur as she muttered compliments, "What a nice doggy you are. What a good boy!"

Sirius knocked the basket she carried from her hand and stuck his nose in. Perhaps she was going on a picnic. He was hungry for the first time since coming to this benighted place. He drew back with a ferocious sneeze, causing her to laugh again.

"That's what you get for sticking your nose into things that don't belong to you!" she half-scolded. "Potion ingredients can have that effect on you!" She rescued her basket and turned back toward the stone circles, "I have to go now, I have more ingredients to gather."

Sirius fell in beside her, curious to see what more she was gathering.

"Coming along are you?" she asked, not really expecting the dog to answer.

Sirius woofed, knowing how people liked to imagine dogs could understand what they were saying.

It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny. The sky was a bright clear blue with only a few puffy clouds to be seen for miles. A soft breeze was blowing, tugging at Maeve's hair. One lock of that bright carroty colored hair worked its way loose and tickled her face. Absently she tucked it behind one ear, Sirius wanted to be able to tuck that lock away for her, and feel for himself, if it were as soft as it looked.

He woofed up at her and she giggled softly, "Wanting some attention are you my fine fellow?" She dug her fingers into his thick soft fur and scratched gently as they walked along. "I wonder who you belong to."

Sirius woofed and nudged her hip with his shoulder as they walked along, he didn't belong to anyone but her at the moment.

"You're awfully friendly," she mused aloud. "Not skinny enough to be a stray, but I don't remember anyone around her having such a big dog. Perhaps you belong to some muggle family here on vacation."

Sirius snorted. As if he could belong to a Muggle.

They approached the stone circles and Maeve began her search. "I need a sprig of heather with a bud, a just forming flower and a full bloom," she told the dog absently as she sorted her way through a likely looking patch.

Sirius woofed an answer and began nosing through another patch. He found what she was looking for and bit through the stalk at the base, carrying it to her with his tail wagging furiously.

"Why that's perfect!" she exclaimed happily, wrapping her arm around his neck in an impulsive hug. "What a smart dog you are!"

Sirius growled contentedly, nearly a purr if a dog could use such an expression. Maeve laughed and wrapped her fingers through the fur on either side of his face and planted a kiss on top of his head. "Now I just need a bit of sphagnum moss and I'll have everything I need."

Sirius barked at the challenge, he had no idea what sphagnum moss was but if it earned more kisses and pets he was all for finding it for her. He loped off a bit and pawed up a likely looking growth light green, full of leaves that looked almost like flowers, with a very strong odor, it tasted terrible when he picked it up to carry it to her, but he tried to ignore the flavor as he carried it to her.

Dropping it on the ground next to where she was digging, he woofed expectantly. She picked up his offering and snorted with laughter. "Perhaps you are not so smart my fine friend! This is the wrong color moss! I need a very deep pink color, not this light green."

She continued to laugh as he sneezed and snorted trying to get the nasty flavor from his mouth. He must have looked quite mournful because she stretched out her hand and called, "Oh, come on, you can't know everything, it's not like you could have possibly taken Herbology now, could you?"

Sirius snorted again. If only she knew. But if she were offering more affection, he was taking her up on the offer.

She gave him a quick scratch and said, "Oh no, you are not going to make me forget what I came here for." She went back to digging up a patch with a soft rose color. "I need this particular color to add to a calming draft for my sister," she told him absently.

Sirius' curiosity peaked. Regulus was to be betrothed to her sister, and perhaps he could find out something to tease his brother with.

He lay down next to her as she put a large clump of moss into her basket, looking at her questioningly.

"Curious are you?" Maeve asked with a smile, "Are you certain you don't have a bit of cat in you?"

Sirius grunted in distaste.

Maeve laughed again; she had a very pleasant laugh, he thought. "Alright, Morag has known she was to be betrothed to the eldest Black boy since she was ten-years-old. Now that she's fifteen the betrothal was to be confirmed on the Summer Solstice this June, right here in these circles. Actually it's over there, in Fingal's Cauldron Seat. Now, it seems that she will not be betrothed to the eldest boy, but to the youngest. She's not happy about that, said it's an insult to betroth her to the younger boy. You see, he's younger than she is."

Sirius snorted, unable to contain his amusement. So the sister didn't want Regulus any more than Regulus wanted her!

Maeve laughed at his snort. "You agree with her? Or are you laughing at her plight?" The breeze took that moment to pick up again and tug her hair free from behind her ear. Sirius desperately wanted to reach up and tuck it away for her, but couldn't in his dog form.

Absently, she pulled it behind her ear once again before continuing, "I don't understand why she is so very upset about not remembering him from school. It's not like a Slytherin would hang around Hufflepuffs. They think only their house-mates are worthy of notice." Looking the dog in the eye, she continued, "So what if she hasn't seen him before? She's had classes with his brother, who Morag thinks is handsome. I've only seen him at a distance, strutting around, but since the girls in our house giggle about his looks constantly, his brother couldn't be a complete troll!"

Sirius harrumphed over the 'strutting', but thought 'troll' an apt description of his brother's charming personality.

Hearing the noise, she asked with a smile, "Oh really… know this boy, do you?"

He gave a woof in answer.

"Well, I can still hope that the younger brother will not be a troll, for my sister's sake." He admired Maeve's grace as she rose to her feet. Sirius rose as well and leaned against her, savoring her warm softness as much as he could while in his present form. "It's not like he is so very much younger than she is, either, just a year. Besides, if the gossips at Hogwarts are correct, the eldest son is a right cad!"

He moved away a bit and looked up. Sirius couldn't quite make up his mind what he thought of her. Maeve was lovely, that was evident. He liked her fiery hair, bright blue eyes, trim figure, and attractive laugh, but she seemed to have some preconceived notions about him. He didn't agree with her judgments about his character, although they weren't completely unfounded. If he was honest with himself, and he did attempt to be honest with himself at least, he could be a cad, but not a complete cad.

Lowering his head as they walked along, he pondered how he would handle meeting her in his human form. An idea glimmered, Maybe he would plan to meet her somewhere away from their families. He wouldn't tell her who he was, at first. Let her get to know the real him, without her preconceptions of him being a cad. Once she realized that he as a fine person in more than looks, he'd introduce himself properly.

The more Sirius thought about it, the more he liked the idea. The only problem was coming up with a plan. Inspiration struck. James! He could think of something clever and foolproof. His mother had been too busy trying to pretend her family was under her thumb to tell his grandparents he was barred from owling anyone. Black pride would be her downfall. Tail wagging furiously, he couldn't wait to get back to the drafty manor and start writing his letter to James.

OoOoO

_Once again I'd like to thank Kerichi for taking the time away from working on her own wonderful stories to beta mine! You are a wonderful person, my friend!_

OoOoO

_Please take a moment and let me know what you think of my story._


	3. Unexpected Help

Chapter Three

The next day, Sirius wandered into the drawing room and stared at the woman seated in one of the dainty, uncomfortable chairs. "Andromeda! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Sirius, I heard you were summering here!" Andromeda greeted, rising to hug him. She'd always been his favorite cousin.

"Summering?" Repeating the word incredulously, he snorted. "Banished here, more like."

"And what, my dear, did you do to get yourself banished here?" she chided.

"Oh, the usual. Playing pranks on Slytherin purebloods that need to be taken down a notch or two, that kind of thing," he said offhandedly.

"Yes, I know, and Cissy is here along with Bella, so watch your back," Andromeda warned.

Sirius was aghast. "Andie, you have to help me! Mother took my wand. How will I defend myself?"

Derisive laughter interrupted them as Bellatrix made herself known from the window seat. "No wand Sirius? How delightful!" She pulled her wand from her pocket and twirled it idly between her fingers. "Now where to begin?"

Andie drew her own wand and stepped between them. "Nowhere Bella! You won't dare to do a thing to Sirius while we are here or Rudy might not like the way you look without those ebony locks." The menace in her voice was unmistakable.

"Andie, you never were much fun," complained Bella, "Hasn't Cissy told you what he did to her this year in school?"

"Like I listen to her caterwauling," replied Andie dismissively. "You can pass my warning on to her as well. One jinx, one hex, one not so innocent prank, and the two of you will have me to answer to!"

"Never forget Bella," Sirius added, "I'll have my wand back soon, and revenge is a dish best served cold."

"One day, Sirius Black, one day you won't have Andie to protect you, and I relish the thought of what I will do to you, you blood traitor!"

"Enough!" Andie snapped. "Sirius, let's go for a walk, so certain tempers can cool."

He smirked at his least favorite cousin while exiting the French doors to the garden, enjoying her frustration. Outside, Andie said in the motherly tone she'd apparently gained upon delivery of her daughter, "We are going to have our hands full keeping you out of her and Cissy's way till we leave."

"We, is it? Shall I call you the Queen Mum?" He chuckled when she gave him a playful tap on the arm. "You didn't get a chance to tell me, why are you here? It can't be for the excitement, there isn't any," Sirius said dejectedly, wondering how he was going to manage.

"We're here for the betrothal, of course," Andie replied with a grin. "The betrothal which was supposed to have been yours."

"How is it that everyone knew about this betrothal except Reggie and me?"

"How do you think?" she scoffed, "Your mother of course. She sent the invitations out last month, along with a letter to my mother explaining that for appearances' sake, my presence must be suffered." A wry smile crossed her face. "My mother in law has been waiting for a chance to spoil Ted and Nymphadora rotten, and now she'll have it." With a sigh, she steered the topic away from her Muggle born husband and the child that would never meet a Black other than him. "The letter also stated why your younger brother was the one to be betrothed to the Stewart girl instead of you, you scoundrel."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, all in a days work. Better him than me."

"How do you know? She could be quite the catch!"

"Reggie has already seen her, said she was insipid," Sirius replied.

"Since when have you and Regulus ever agreed on anything?" Andie asked as they made their way out to the gardens.

"Well, never I suppose," Sirius admitted. "But he has eyes doesn't he? Surely he can tell if a girl is pretty or not."

"I think you give him more credit than he deserves," Andie replied. "I wouldn't bet he could tell a galleon from a knut."

A bark of laughter escaped Sirius. "I suppose your right. I did sort of meet her sister a few days ago and she's quite lovely.

"Leave it to you to find a pretty girl," Andie teased. "What did she think of you?"

"Oh, she couldn't keep her hands off me," Sirius answered offhandedly.

Andie eyed him closely. "There's something different about you, what have you done?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I know you better than I know anyone else in this family, including my own sisters. You've done something to yourself, there's a different quality to you. It's almost predatory in nature."

Sirius looked around the garden and up at the Manor. he couldn't see anyone nearby. "Want to know my deepest secret do you?"

"I'm always good at keeping secrets, aren't I?" she asked.

He considered telling her about being an Animagus. She'd never betrayed a secret he'd told her before. "You're right, there is a bit of an animal quality about me these days. Might just be that wolf in sheep's clothing I've always been accused of being before."

"A wolf?" she asked slightly startled, apparently thinking he referred to his friend that was a werewolf. "You haven't been bitten, have you?"

"No! Of course not! And be quiet about that!" he urged. "No one at school knows about Remus except the Marauders." He looked around again; to be sure they were alone.

"Then don't startle me like that!" she snapped back. "What have you done?"

"Well," he said in a conspiring whisper as he draped an arm about her shoulders and led her deeper into the garden, "I'm an Animagus."

"What!"

"It was the only way we could help him through his changes," Sirius defended.

"Are you going to register?" she asked apprehensively.

"Are you completely nutters?" Sirius exclaimed. "A fifth year, well, almost sixth, registering as an Animagus? We'd get expelled!"

She took a long moment to think it through. "I suppose your right, I'll keep your secret."

Sirius released the breath he'd been holding. "I knew I could count on you."

She looked around. He knew she was making sure they were hidden from the Manor and no one was near. "Alright then, let's see it."

Sirius grinned in a way that melted harder hearts than Andie's and transformed.

Andie gaped at the huge bear-like black dog standing where her cousin stood just a moment before. "Be careful Sirius, looking like that you could be mistaken for a Grim," she laughed.

Sirius transformed back. "I'll stay out of churchyards," he said, laughing with her. "Unless, of course, Cissy or Bella is around. Could be quite the lark, that!"

Andie shook her head and took his arm to resume their walk. "Don't even consider it, but do tell me about this girl."

OoOoO

Special Thanks go to my awesome beta Kerichi!

_Please take a minute and let me know what you think!_


	4. The Problems With Sending A Letter

Chapter Four – The problems with sending a letter

Sirius finished writing the letter begging James to find a way to get to Machrie Moor. There was some sort of Muggle summer festival coming up; Mrs. Potter was always interested in things like that and Mr. Potter was willing to follow his wife's lead if there was a good spot to drink nearby. Fortunately, both were available. The Drift Inn had places to drink both inside and out, a lovely view, and it was near to the festival, and the Blackwaterfoot Lodge was a very nice place to stay, as well as being renowned for its wonderful food.

He rolled up the parchment and tucked it into his sleeve. Time to see if he could get to an owl without having to explain himself. All he had to do was slip past his grandparents, brother, and cousins. Bella, Cissy, and Reggie could be counted on to crow to the rooftops if they thought he might be trying to contact James. Thankfully, if he met Andie on the way, she could be counted on not to draw attention to him. His cousin knew what he was trying to do and had her own concerns. Her husband had decided to stay in the village, and with his grandparents off having tea with friends, Andie had smuggled her daughter to the Manor again.

Just as he was making his way down the stairs, a small, wet, naked girl dodged around him, giggling like crazy. _"Nymphadora!"_ bellowed Andie, from the bathroom the child had obviously escaped from. She practically flew down the stairs, robes billowing around her, demanding, "Which way did she go?" Leaning against the banister, Sirius shrugged. He wasn't willing to give a good prank away. Nymphadora had already disappeared from view, but her mad giggling could be heard from one of the drawing rooms at the foot of the stairs. Her record so far was to make it to the gardens before she was captured and hauled off to finish her bath.

Andie rolled her eyes in affectionate derision. "You're no better than she is, and she's just a baby! What's your excuse?" She didn't wait for an answer before bolting the rest of the way down the stairs. Sirius chuckled to himself; this was just the distraction he needed to make his escape to the owlery. Silently, he thanked the mischievous little witch for giving his uptight relatives in the drawing room something besides him to shriek about.

He made it to the tiny owlery, tied the note to a likely bird's leg and released it when he heard the voices of his cousins clambering up the stairs.

"You know I promised Lucius to write regularly, Bella."

Sirius paled. If they knew he'd sent an owl to James they would go straight to his mother. Thinking quickly, he shooed the remaining owls out the windows and hopped onto a sill, arranging himself in a comfortable slouch.

"Ah, but you see, poor Lucy won't be getting a letter from you today," Sirius called out roguishly.

They rounded the door to stare at the empty owlery. "What did you do?" Cissy demanded. Her face suffused with red as she realized there were no owls available to send her letter.

Sirius studied his fingernails indifferently. "Oh, get over it Cissy. Without a wand there are only so many pranks that can be played."

Cissy ran to a window to see if there was an owl in sight she could summon. Turning back to Sirius, her eyes blazing, she drew her wand. "I'll get you for this, you ruddy bastard!"

"Wait Cissy," Bella said calmly. "Don't forget, Andie is here and she's on his side. Anything you do to him, she'll reciprocate ten times over."

Sirius doffed an imaginary cap. "Good thinking Bella. I never knew you had it in you."

"This was an awfully _childish _prank, Sirius," Bella replied, tapping her wand against her leg. "Not quite up to your usual standard."

"As I said, Bella, there are only so many things that can be done without a wand," Sirius replied calmly. He turned his gaze to the floor, swinging his leg idly, holding in a sigh of relief.

"Sirius," Bella drawled. "How did you know Cissy would be trying to send an owl today?"

He stopped swinging his leg and raised his eyes to meet Bella's speculative gaze. Forcing himself to speak in the normal sarcastic tone he used for his Slytherin cousins, he said, "It only makes sense doesn't it? She's constantly owling him from school. Why would that change just because she's in Scotland?"

"Just you wait Sirius Black!" Cissy warned. "I'll add to this letter of mine and have Lucius come to the Betrothal. We'll see if you play any pranks with him around."

She swept through the door, calling over her shoulder for Bellatrix to follow.

Sirius let out the breath he'd been holding. That had been close. Fortunately, he had always been a prankster, and Cissy one of his favorite targets. Bella, on the other hand, wasn't quite so gullible. Besides being the oldest of the three, she was the most calculating. Sirius wouldn't be surprised if she had already joined Voldemort's group of followers.

Later that night, Sirius couldn't sleep and decided to see if there was anything worth reading in the library. He was perusing the books on the upper balcony when he heard the door click shut; a quick peek showed him Regulus was standing by the fire digging in his pocket. Sirius drew back into the shadow of the bookcase and watched Reggie pull out a box and open in to reveal the unmistakable glittering substance of Floo powder. Raw envy filled Sirius. All he needed was a handful and he could escape this dismal place.

Reggie knelt by the fire and whispered a name Sirius couldn't make out. Lucius Malfoy's famed white-blond locks bordered by dancing green flames appeared. Sirius made his way silently to the back of the library and circled around to a better vantage point, now he could hear what was going on.

"…if she thinks I bloody care about missing one of her insipid letters, she's more ignorant than I thought." Lucius' unmistakable drawl was tinged with boredom.

"My Muggle-loving cousin is here protecting him. Narcissa is beside herself. She needs you to come. I've told her I would contact you and I have. If you want peace with your betrothed, I suggest you take some time out of your busy schedule and come here for a day or two and deal with him," Regulus warned.

"Why can't she deal with him herself? Or Bella? Why doesn't Bella do something?" Lucius asked petulantly.

"Andromeda is protecting him. None of us dare to cross her; she knows too much and could ruin too many things. You, on the other hand, she doesn't know. She doesn't have anything which she could ruin you with."

"She's a muggle-lover. Who would listen to her?"

"Lucius," Regulus whined, "it's not who she is. It's what she knows. After a lifetime of living with our family, she knows every bloody skeleton in every closet. Do you really think Bella is going to cross anyone that has that kind of knowledge?"

Lucius let out a long-suffering sigh. "All right, I'll come. But it won't be until the end of the week at the earliest."

"Excellent! I'll pass the word on to Cissy!"

"Do stop calling her that vile nickname," Lucius snapped. "It makes her sound like a pet cat, not the future Mrs. Malfoy."

"Whatever you say Lucius," Regulus agreed spinelessly.

The flames flickered once more and died away. Regulus, unaware he'd been watched, pocketed his box of Floo powder and slipped from the room.

Sirius leaned against the bookshelf and sighed. "Prongs, you'd best get here soon, I need backup!"

OoOoO

The next morning an owl tapping on his bedroom window awakened Sirius. He leapt from the bed and opened the window, grabbing the owl before it could hop inside. "Oh you beautiful bird, what do you have for me?" He sat the bird on his desk and poured it a goblet of water before untying the letter from its leg.

_Padfoot,_

_You're in luck, old boy! You put together all the right ingredients; Mum and Dad went for it hook, line, and sinker. We should arrive Friday morning at the Blackwaterfoot Lodge. If all goes well, we should be able to talk them into bringing you with us when we come home!_

_See you then,_

_Prongs_

OoOoO

_Once again, special thanks to my wonderful beta, Kerichi! You are abso-bloody-lutely fantastic!_

I'd also like to take a quick second to thank everyone who's taken the time to review! You guys rock!

_Now folks, click that little blue button and let me know what you think of my story! Please! Please! Please! ;-)_


	5. The Library

Chapter Five – The Library

Sirius loped through the tall grass and heather, relishing the freedom from the Manor. He headed toward the village, not having any real destination in mind; he just wanted to put as much distance between his relatives and himself as possible.

The only thing that was making this punishment bearable was having Andie there. But he couldn't impose on her to be his only entertainment as well as his protector; she had her own family to take care of.

A flash of color caught his eye and he turned to investigate. It was Maeve. She was alone, obviously headed toward the village herself. This could prove interesting!

He woofed a few times to alert her to his presence before padding up to her, tail wagging furiously.

"Well hello there, my fine fellow!" Maeve exclaimed with a grin, scratching his head. "I thought you and your family had gone home."

Sirius leaned against her for a moment, savoring her soft form, before nudging her hand for more caresses.

"Oh, no," she said, "I don't have time to go walking with you today. I'm going to the library today. They were supposed to get some books in and I need something new to read."

He pulled away slightly, walking toward the village. She smiled as she ran her fingers through the thick fur of his neck as they walked along. "I do wonder who you belong to," she said absently.

'_I'm all yours'_, Sirius thought. _'Now all I have to do is get you to like me as a human.'_

Continuing her walk to the village with her canine companion, Maeve was amused by the way he would run after squirrels and birds only to trot back to her for more attention.

When they neared the lending library, he darted off and slipped into the entrance just as a patron was leaving. Maeve ran after him, knowing the librarian was a very strict lady who would never approve of a dog within her sacred archives. Bursting through the door, she looked frantically around for the huge black dog. The un-lady like action earned her a disapproving glare from the thin librarian seated at the main desk. The girl ducked her head in an apologetic gesture. Inwardly, she thought that if Miss Kerfuffle had been paying more attention, she would've seen the dog and chased him out, saving Maeve the trouble.

She forced herself to relax. The dog seemed to like her. If she could find him, perhaps she could shoo him out the back door before he was noticed. Maeve made her way through the library without catching so much as a glimpse of him. Hopefully he'd already escaped, but she had to make sure.

Moving quietly between the shelves, she kept a close eye on the librarian who had gone back to sorting a huge pile of books into smaller stacks. She backed away, glancing around for the dog.

Sirius, who'd transformed into his very human self, watched Maeve as she searched for the missing dog. She really was quite lovely. Not terribly tall, she would probably only come to his shoulder, but she was graceful and light on her feet.

As she neared to the shelf he was lurking behind, he reached out and plucked a book off the shelf at random and opened it, trying to look as though he had simply been standing there all along. He snapped the book closed, startling her.

"Oh! I didn't realize you were there," she exclaimed softly, casting another fruitless look around for the missing dog.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Sirius replied, half in apology. He shelved the book and gazed down at her petite form. "You don't seem to be looking for a book. . ."

"I-I'm not," she answered, a bit nervously. "You haven't happened to see a dog, have you?"

Sirius chuckled quietly. "Not recently. You have a dog that likes to read, do you?"

Maeve looked up at the young man leaning against the bookshelf and giggled. "Somehow, I don't think I'd be surprised if he could read."

"Quite the talented pet you have madam. I'm intrigued. Wherever did you find him?"

"It's more like he found me," she admitted. "I would swear he ran in here just before I did, but I've looked everywhere and can't find him."

"Do you often chase dogs into the library?" Sirius teased.

Maeve smothered a giggle behind her hand. "Of course not! I was coming here to look through the new books."

"Ah, and you accosted this poor dog on the way here?"

"Not at all. I told you, _he_ found _me_," she retorted.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm here. I'll help you look for the poor brute. I'll even help him escape the fussy librarian, if we find him," he offered.

"That would be lovely." Relief was evident in her eyes. "You go around this way, and I'll cross over to the other side. Work your way to the back and I'll meet you there."

Sirius nodded in agreement, wondering if he should let her find him as a dog or as a human. He snorted to himself. He'd much rather get to know her as a person.

Maeve skirted the librarians' desk and made her way through the shelves looking for the stray dog. Before she could figure out just what she thought of the nice young man, she saw him leaning against the rear exit to the library.

"Success!" he exclaimed. "I just shooed the big fellow out the door. He didn't seem to have a collar; do you know who he belongs to?"

"I'm glad you got him out safely, and no, I don't know who he belongs to. Some tourist or another I would imagine. He's much too big to belong to a shepherd, and I've never seen him before a few days ago."

"So you live around here?" Sirius asked casually.

"When I'm not away at school, yes," Maeve admitted. "And you, I don't believe you are from around here."

"No, no me. I'm here because of my mother. I got myself into a few escapades at school and she decided I needed some time away," he said with a roguish smile.

"Exiled to Machrie Moor? What a punishment!" She laughed softly.

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's so bad. . . now."

"Now that you've found the lending library?" she asked, innocently widening her eyes.

Sirius rolled his eyes and grinned. "Absolutely. Now that I've found the library."

Maeve said shyly, "Thank you for helping me rescue the dog."

"Thank you for asking," he returned.

"I will thank the two of you to take your flirting _outside_!"

The reproachful tone of the librarian caused the pair to jump. Pushing the rear door open with one hand, Sirius bowed mockingly and said heartily, "An excellent suggestion my good woman." Turning to Maeve, he held out his arm and said gallantly, "I request the honor of escorting you on a walk, my lady."

Smiling sweetly, she laid her hand on his sleeve. "I accept with pleasure, sir."

OoOoO

_Once again, I'd like to thank my beta, Kerichi, she is absolutely the greatest! _

_I'd also like to thank all my readers and reviewers! Take a minute and tell me what you think!_


	6. Finding Friends

Chapter Six – Finding Friends

It was Friday at last! Sirius didn't have any idea what time James and his parents would show up at the Blackwaterfoot Lodge. That didn't matter, Andi had given him some Muggle money, so he headed toward the lodge with a dim ideas of what to do to fill the hours until his best friend arrived.

Idly brushing his hair back he ambled along a path he'd found, heading in the general direction of the lodge. If he knew James, the first thing he'd do would be to send up sparks announcing his presence. Sirius chuckled, imagining Mrs. Potter chiding her son about magic in front of muggles and James replying that muggles never saw anything and would think nothing of it.

A lilting laugh caught his attention. Looking around quickly he spotted Maeve strolling along with another girl. They hadn't seen him, so he took a moment to observe the girl who was probably his brothers' future betrothed.

Morag resembled her sister only in height and figure. Where Maeve had bright carroty-colored curls, she had straight mid-brown hair. He couldn't tell what color her eyes were from where he stood, but her expression was dour. It was no wonder he'd never noticed her at Hogwarts.

It looked as though they were headed toward the lodge. He absently wondered if Morag would recognize him, dressed as a muggle and none of the other marauders around. He and Maeve had enjoyed a long stroll through the village shops, and while they had talked about many things, he realized they had never really introduced themselves.

A surge of anticipation shot through him when they settled at one of the outdoor tables and spoke to one of the waiters, obviously ordering something.

He sauntered on at a casual pace. No need to let them know they'd become his target. He wondered what the best way to approach them would be when he spotted his cousin's husband sitting at the table closest to the harbor.

Sirius called out heartily, "Ted! Good Morning, old fellow! Andie told me you were staying here!"

Ted Tonks, an attractive man of about thirty years, looked up from the paper he was reading startled to be hailed by anyone other than his wife. Spotting Andie's favorite cousin he raised a hand and called out, "Good morning you young reprobate! What brings you to this part of the world?"

Sirius sniggered, knowing Ted meant the muggle world, not Scotland. He sauntered to his cousin-in-laws table and sat down. "Mother banished me here for the summer."

"Ah, I knew reprobate was the proper description of you!" Ted replied with a grin.

"She's trying to teach me a lesson of some sort." Sirius replied dourly. He could see the girls out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them was paying attention to either him or his cousin.

Ted noticed the direction of his gaze and chuckled. "Lovely scenery here in Scotland, wouldn't you say?"

Sirius met his gaze and snickered, "Yes, indeed." He decided now was not the time for the girls to notice him; leaning forward he asked in a low voice, "Has Andie told you what's going on here?"

Ted folded his paper and answered casually, "She told me she had to come here for a betrothal."

Sirius snorted, "Yes, fortunately my brother's." He inclined his head toward the table the girls were sitting. "The brunette is Morag, my brother's future intended."

Ted glanced quickly at the girls and asked, "And the redhead?"

"Her sister, Maeve."

Ted kept his laughter to himself, it was quite obvious Sirius was quite interested in Maeve. "Have you had lunch?"

"Actually, no. Escaping the Manor was more important."

Ted motioned a waiter over and ordered for Sirius. "Bring this hungry young man some of that excelled Broccoli & Howgate Blue cheese soup and the Arran beef braised in Guinness."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and asked, "Didn't think I could order for myself?"

"Of course you can, but you must try these dishes. I've just finished and they were marvelous!" Ted replied blithely.

Another waiter set steaming bowls of soup in front of the girls, a breeze carried a mouth-watering aroma to their table. "If you ordered me some of whatever that delicious scent is I'll forgive your presumption." Sirius declared.

A wistful expression crossed Ted's features, "How are things up at the Manor? I admit I miss my girls. I'm hoping Andie will bring Nymphadora here this afternoon."

Sirius paused, trying to put the feeling into words, "Things are tense. But I may be feeling that because mother decided to have me pass the summer without my wand."

"Without your…"

"Wand." Sirius bit off bitterly. "The whole house is becoming cramped with relatives I've pranked and/or hexed all my life and here I am without a wand! Can you imagine?"

"Ah, no," admitted Ted.

Sirius turned his glare toward the harbor. James couldn't get here soon enough!

Ted observed his cousin-in-law in silence until the waiter approached with the soup. "Buck up there, ol' boy. Tuck into this excellent nosh and we'll put our heads together and try to think up something for you."

Sirius nodded morosely and picked up his spoon. Surprisingly the soup was delicious and it seemed only moments before he was scraping the bottom of the bowl.

"You don't have to dig a hole in the bottom of the bowl you know. I can afford to buy you another." Ted offered with a chuckle.

A slight flush tinged Sirius' cheeks as he set down the spoon. "Meals up at the Manor are a '_Formal' _affair. It's hard to choke down the food when everyone's glaring at me." He sat back, rotated his head on his shoulders relieving stiff muscles that hadn't relaxed much in the past few days. "I do take care to act as though none of it bothers me."

"Keeping up appearances?" Ted asked archly.

A bark of laugher escaped Sirius, "Abso-bloody-lutely!"

Two waiters approached the table, one whisked away the empty bowl and the other deposited a mouth-watering dish of succulent Arran beef braised in Guinness. "Ah, Ted, I could get used to dining with you."

"While I don't mind your company you young scamp, I'd rather see my girls." Ted replied with a bit of a pout.

Between bites of tender beef Sirius regaled Ted with the story of his mischievous daughter and her bath time antics.

Ted sniggered, "I have to admit, you just made staying here a bit more tolerable, knowing Andie and Nymphadora are wrecking havoc at the Manor."

"Ted, without them, I wouldn't be able to stand it!" Sirius declared.

Sirius looked around and realized the girls had left while he'd been eating. Dismayed, he thought, _'Padfoot, your losing your touch. Letting that pretty girl get away without chatting her up first!'_

Ted, noting Sirius' change of expression said, "Not to worry, scamp, you'll see her again."

Sirius looked up in surprise and started to deny any interest when they were interrupted by a bellow from the doorway of the lodge. "Never fear, your rescue is here!"

A grin spread from ear to ear as Sirius leapt from his seat, running to grab his friend in a bear hug, pounding him on the back exclaiming, "It's about bloody time!"

OoOoO

_As always, special thanks to Kerichi, the best Beta around!_

_Thanks to all my reviewers! I just love getting reviews! (hint hint) _

_I hope everyone liked this chapter… let me know!_


	7. Just Between Sisters

**Chapter Seven – Just Between Sisters**

After glancing around at the other people taking advantage of the lovely weather by eating outdoors, Morag nudged her sister's elbow. "Be discrete, but look over there toward the harbor. Do you know who that is?" She nodded her head toward the table with two men seated there.

Maeve glanced in the direction her sister was looking. "I can't say that I do." She didn't know the older man at all. The young man sitting with him was the one she had met in the library and gone walking with. She realized that although they had talked about many things, they had never exchanged names.

"Finish your soup; I want to get out of here!" Morag hissed nervously.

"Who are they?" Maeve asked quietly.

"I can't say as I know who the older gent is, but the younger one is none other than Sirius Black!"

"Siri…"

"Hush!" Morag pleaded. "I don't want to draw his attention. I just want to get out of here!"

Maeve smirked slightly. Her sisters' entire demeanor suggested she was mortified to have run into her once intended husband. However, to keep peace between them, she finished her soup and tucked some Muggle money under the edge of the bowl to pay for their lunch.

"Fine, let's go. But I still want to stop by the library," Maeve told her sister firmly. She still had not had a chance to look over the newest batch of books.

"I don't care where we go. I just want to get out of here!"

They made their escape unobtrusively. Once they were out of sight from the Lodge, Morag actually started to relax and slowed her rapid pace. "I wonder what he was doing there?"

"Didn't you know?" Maeve asked. "The Blackwaterfoot Lodge is owned by a witch and wizard. They have a special drawing room with Floo access."

Morag gaped at her sister. "How do you know these things?"

Maeve shrugged. "I think mother mentioned it once."

"Do you think he came for the betrothal? Do you think I'll be betrothed to him as I was supposed to be?"

"After the formal invitations went out with his brother's name? Perhaps he was meeting his brother or some other family member for the ceremony," Maeve suggested, hoping she was right. If it were true that the young man she had spent the day with was truly Sirius Black, she couldn't imagine anyone who would be more ill suited to be her sister's husband. They would make each other miserable. He was roguish, carefree, and had a sense of fun her sister would never appreciate. Oh, Morag would appreciate his looks, but his manner would put her off from the start. Morag needed someone a bit more serious. Maeve had to smile at the play on words.

"What are you smirking at?" Morag demanded.

"Nothing in particular," Maeve replied steadily. "I was just wondering how you know what Sirius Black looks like, but you don't know what his brother looks like."

"He's in my year, isn't he?" Morag sniffed. "I found the betrothal document years ago, of course I made it my business to find out what he looked like. Why would I bother finding out about his brother?"

"It seems you should have been a bit more curious," Maeve observed. "I wouldn't worry too much, that Sirius Black is a nice enough looking fellow. We both know what their grandfather looks like, and he's handsome enough, Regulus has a fair chance at being a nice looking chap."

A greedy smile curled Morags' lips. "That's true. I would still like to know what Regulus looks like though."

"You'll find out next week, won't you?"

The smile faded. "I suppose I will."

Maeve wrapped an arm around her sisters shoulders and said consolingly, "Don't worry; I'm sure he's a handsome bloke."

"I hope so," Morag whispered bleakly. "What will I do if I am getting myself saddled to a troll?"

Maeve forced herself to giggle and teased, "What if he doesn't like the way _you_ look?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Morag demanded in mock outrage. She shrugged her sisters' arm away and lightly swatted her. "I am the better looking sister after all!"

"How can you say that when you know that I am the more nubile of the two of us?" Maeve gasped, with a grin tugging the corners of her mouth.

"I am the one with normal colored hair, not that orangey-carrot color you sport!" Morag teased.

"Carrot!" Maeve snorted. "A carrot might describe your nose, but not my hair!" She smoothed her curls over her shoulders and grinned, knowing she had distracted her sister from another tirade.

"My nose does not look like a carrot!" Morag exclaimed with ardent indignation. "My nose is just fine!"

"Oh alright! Your nose is beautiful. It's just the rest that could use some work!" Maeve giggled. She skipped ahead a few steps and turned to smirk at her sister's silence.

Morag eyed her sister for a long moment, as if considering what to say next. "Perhaps you would look better with a few less of those carroty-colored curls!" She crooked her fingers into claws and began to stalk toward her sister.

Maeve, giggling uncontrollably, backed away slowly. "I like my curls just where they are."

"Then I suggest you admit who is the better looking sister!" Morag warned with mock outrage.

Maeve fell to her knees. "Please forgive me sister!" she exclaimed loudly, "You are the better looking of the two of us. Your brown locks far outshine my own!"

Morag straightened her stance and grinned. "It's about time you admitted it!" She reached out a hand to help her sister to her feet.

"Anything to keep my curls," Maeve said laughingly.

"As if I'd do anything to your curls," Morag scoffed. "Mother would scalp me! Then how would I look for the betrothal? Regulus would probably Disapparate in sheer fright!"

Maeve nodded in agreement. "Even if he is too young to do so legally."

"Oh, don't remind me!"

"Morag, stop worrying. Everything will work out for the best. Even if you go through with the betrothal, if the two of you don't suit, you don't have to marry for years. I'm sure we could figure a way out of it for you."

"How?"

"Well, you could go through with the ceremony and then lock him away somewhere," Maeve teased.

"There's the ticket!" Morag agreed sarcastically. "A husband in the closet. Just what every woman wants."

"You could always put a bag over his head." Maeve chortled.

"Blindfolds do work wonders, don't they?" Morag suggested.

"See, all you had to do was to think about it from a different angle."

"I suppose you're right. Let's get to the library so you can find yourself a book. Then we can need to get home. Mother wants us to get our dress robes fitted this afternoon."

"We could always ask the seamstress if she has any scraps for blindfolds."

"Funny, very bloody funny."

"I try, sister. I try." Maeve teased lightly.

OoOoO

_As always, special thanks to all my readers and extra special thanks to my reviewers._

_Kerichi, you get extra extra special thanks for not only reading and reviewing but for being the best beta in the world and listening to me wail when writers block tried to set in! _


	8. Formal Dress Robes

**Chapter 8 – Formal Dress Robes**

Sirius sprawled on the settee in the drawing room; exasperation and irritation were etched on his face. "Mother, why do we have to be fitted for _formal_ dress robes?"

"They are for the betrothal," she snapped.

"You told us the ceremony called for plain black robes. _Not _dress robes," he replied slowly, trying desperately to keep his temper under control. If he made her too angry she wouldn't let him out of the manor, and he needed to get back to the Blackwaterfoot Lodge so he and James could figure out a way for him to escape.

"That's for the ceremony only." Impatience and scorn dripped from her words. "After the ceremony there will be a dinner and dancing. For that, you both need dress robes."

From the stool he was standing on as the tailor pinned luxurious black silk robes to the proper length, Regulus smirked at Sirius' discomfort. "What's the problem, brother? This shouldn't take more than a few hours."

Sirius controlled a wince at the mention of hours spent in his mother's presence. "It's bloody boring, _brother_," he sneered.

"Regardless of whatever you have planned Sirius, you will be fitted for dress robes, and you will wear them after the ceremony!" His mother seated herself behind the desk. Sorting through stacks of parchment, she found the one she was looking for and held it up. "There will be nearly one hundred guests coming and you will be on your best behavior!"

Sirius glared in her direction. "What makes you think that?"

"The fact that you might want your wand back at some point."

Sirius growled under his breath. He had no choice. If she returned his wand, he would be able to get back to London.

The tailor cleared his throat nervously, the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife and all he wanted to do was finish fitting these spoiled aristocratic brats and go back to his shop. The fee he was going to receive for this commission was quite large but he felt he was earning every knut. "There you are young man. I believe I'm finished with your robes."

"You next Sirius," his mother ordered. "Stand up straight; I don't want to have to have these robes fitted more than once. The betrothal is only a week away."

Sirius expelled a huff of irritation. The sooner he started the sooner he would be finished. As the tailor draped the heavy charcoal gray silk into place, he allowed his mind to wander.

Surprisingly, his mind turned not to plotting his escape, but to Maeve. They'd had a delightful afternoon walking through the town after being ejected from the lending library. She was sweet, attractive, and had a lovely laugh.

"_If you aren't from around here, what brings you to Machrie Moor?" she asked._

"_Oh, family business among other things." He chuckled._

"_Other things?"_

"_Well, I managed to get myself into a bit of trouble this year at school, and my mother in her infinite wisdom, decided I needed to spend the better part of my summer here," he drawled. "I must say, for a punishment, things are looking up."_

_Maeve blushed lightly and looked away, as if not knowing quite what to say at this point._

_They neared Brodick Old Quay and splashing in the Bay caught Sirius's attention. "I say, let's go out on the pier, I believe I see seals out there!"_

"_Oh yes, they are always fun to watch!" she agreed with a smile._

_They picked up their pace a bit to get to the pier. There were seals playing in the water, sunning on the rocks and barking at the people watching them. Sirius and Maeve laughed at the antics of a pair of seals jumping from the rocks into the water and back chasing each other. It was obvious from the tone of their barking they were playing some sort of game._

"_They seem so intelligent, don't you think?" Maeve asked brightly, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear._

"_It makes you wonder if there are any Selkies with them," Sirius replied, trying not to stare at her too much._

"_What would you know of Selkies?" _

"_Oh, I know a lot of things," he replied enigmatically._

"_From all those books you read?"_

_Sirius leaned against the railing and grinned wryly. "Yes, I suppose I do learn a bit from books."_

"_You enjoy reading that much?"_

_Sirius glanced at her and turned his attention back to the antics of the seals, before replying roguishly, "Some of my favorite memories are from between the covers."_

_Maeve squeaked at the double entendre. "You are a scoundrel aren't you?" She pretended outrage, but the grin lurking at the corners of her mouth gave her away._

_Sirius stood straight and placed his hand over his heart, feigning innocence, "How can you say something like that to me madam? I simply told you. . ."_

"_Oh, don't play innocent with me my good fellow." She cut him off from his theatrics. "I am completely aware of what you meant!" _

_Sirius gaped at her for a moment before a bark of laughter escaped him. "Not so easy to fool, are you?"_

"_Not for a moment. Now behave before I have to put you in your place!" she teased._

_He pretended to ponder her threat. "It just might be worth it to see how you'd go about that!"_

_Maeve arched an eyebrow and replied daringly, "Trust me, you don't want to know."_

_He laughed again and offered his arm, "Shall we resume our stroll?"_

_She laid her hand in the crook of his elbow and answered, "Yes, I believe we should."_

"There you go, young man." The tailor said, breaking into Sirius's reverie. "All finished. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Sirius looked around the drawling room and realized he was alone with the tailor. "Not bad at all old man, not bad at all!" He allowed the man to help him, carefully, from the robes stuck full of pins.

"I'll have these finished in no time at all. Please tell your mother I'll have them delivered by tomorrow afternoon." The tailor beamed.

"Of course," Sirius replied, not wanting to take his attitude with his mother out on the poor man. "I'd be happy to."

Now he could escape and meet up with James!

OoOoO

_Hurray for finally getting over 10,000 words! _

_As always, without Kerichi this story wouldn't be possible... thanks again my friend!_

_To everyone who is reading my story, thank you and I hope you're enjoying it... now review and let me know what you think! _


	9. Shopping

**Chapter Nine – Shopping**

"Come on Morag!" Maeve begged as she shook her sister awake. "There are only a few days left before the big day and mother is going to allow us to Floo to Diagon Alley to go shopping!"

Morag pulled the covers over her head and moaned, "Don't remind me! Less than a week of freedom left."

"Don't be silly." Maeve replied lightly, tugging the covers from her sister's face. "It's only a betrothal; the wedding doesn't have to happen for years. Shopping, however, is happening today. So get your lazy arse out of that bed and let's get going!"

Morag sat up reluctantly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Did Da manage to get the Floo access hooked up here or will we have to go to the Blackwaterfoot Lodge?"

Maeve wrinkled her nose, "From the Lodge. Unless something happens between now and the time you finally get dressed." She grabbed her sisters hand and tugged her from the bed. "I heard at school that there is a new shop, called Twillfit & Tattings. We can go there and after that we can see what Madam Malkin has to offer."

Morag's eyes lit up, "I think I heard something about it. Isn't it supposed to be very posh?"

"Yes, but Da said we were to spare no expense. He doesn't want to look bad in front of the Blacks."

"Just because we are in Hufflepuff doesn't mean we don't have money." Morag exclaimed indignantly.

"I know that, and you know that, be we are talking about Da." Maeve said, taking a dress from her sisters closet and tossing it on the bed. "It's a lovely day, let's get going!"

When they approached the Blackwaterfoot Lodge Maeve tried to pretend she didn't see Sirius and another boy she thought she recognized from Hogwarts sitting with the same man she had seen Sirius with before.

Morag nudged her elbow and whispered, "Look, it's Sirius Black and James Potter. Let's hurry I don't want them to see us."

She increased her pace causing Maeve to nearly have to jog to keep up. Just as she was about to slip into the Lodge without being seen, her eyes locked with his. His expression lightened from whatever he was talking about, he smiled and lifted a hand in greeting. Maeve smiled in return and wagged her fingers in a brief hello as she stepped inside.

"You said that other boy was James Potter. I think I've met him before." Maeve said as they made their way to the private parlor for wizards. The anti-muggle wards on the particular parlor were especially strong because there were so many Muggles that came through Machrie Moor, Maeve swore they gave her the shivers every time she walked through the doorway. "I remember, he came running up to me one night after I left the great hall, called me Stebbins, or Evans or something. He was really quite nice afterward, apologized for being mistaken."

"Potter? Nice? Impossible! He's one of the Marauders, surely you've heard of the Marauders!"

"No! Those boys out there? They couldn't be! He – I mean _they_ seem so nice." Maeve stumbled over her words, not wanting Morag to know she had spent a few hours with Sirius Black. She was never certain how Morag would react to some things. She might be hurt, or worried, or jealous, or excited. You could just never tell.

"How can you tell by looking?" Morag asked. "You think Divination has actually taught you something real?"

Maeve giggled, "Of course not. They just don't look like troublemakers. Take that Potter boy for instance, with his hair a mussed up all the time, he looks like a little boy that's been playing outside all day."

Morag sniggered, "Exactly, a young scamp that ties paper bags to cats tails."

"I only did that once! And you promised you woudn't bring it up again!" Maeve pretended outrage.

"I'm only teasing. Come on, let's get to Diagon Alley." Morag dropped a knut into a bowl on the mantle of the fireplace and a box of Floo powder silently opened. She took a handful, tossed it into the fire calling out her destination.

A moment later she and her sister were brushing soot from each others clothes and smiling up at Tom the bartender of the Leaky Cauldron.

"A bit early for lunch today girls." He called out heartily.

"Shopping first, we'll come back for lunch when we're finished." Morag replied with a smile.

A tap of a wand on the special brick and a moment of watching the bricks rearrange themselves and the girls were there. Strolling along in Diagon Alley was always an interesting experience. It was mid-morning and the street was fairly busy, witches bustling along carrying string bags filled with potion ingredients. Wizards huddled together having hushed conversations. Students larking about, idling a summer day away.

The girls entered Twillfit & Tattings and breathed in the exclusive scent. Lush fabric, expensive cologne, and money.

"May I help you young ladies?" came the frosty greeting from a snobbish saleslady.

The girls exchanged a glance before Maeve directed her answer toward her sister, "Sister, I know you already have the dress robes we were fitted for in Scotland, are you sure you won't be happy with those?"

Morag suppressed a grin at her sisters ploy to take the saleslady down a peg or two. "Well, Sister, that set of robes is for the betrothal ceremony, afterwards there will be dinner and dancing at Black Moor Manor."

"Ah, I just despise days where we have to change more than twice." Maeve griped.

"Sister, you are not the one being betrothed to one of the Black's." Morag complained, suppressing another grin at her sister's antics.

The saleslady was goggle-eyed. The Black family betrothal ceremony was going to be _"An Event"_ to dress the bride-to-be would get her a commission large enough that she could afford most anything she could dream of.

"Do you really think they will have anything in here worth looking at?" Maeve whined.

Morag pretended she just noticed the saleslady. "You there, we need to see some dress robes. Something that will compliment each other's robes yet be completely different."

"I am positive we will have something you will simply adore!" The saleslady gushed. "Won't you please follow me?"

She scurried ahead while the girls exchanged looks and suppressed giggles. Morag swallowed her smile and called after the saleslady, "I believe we will need more help, perhaps you could call some of your associates."

"Of course," she replied, allowing only a slight bit of disappointment to show. Her commission would suffer but this sale would be a feather she would be able to attach to the brim of her witches hat for some time to come!

"Mary Kate, Mary Joyce, Mary Francis, we have some young ladies out here that need some help finding dress robes for a betrothal ceremony." She turned to the girls and said, "I am Mary Ann and I'm very glad you decided to visit Twillfit and Tattings."

The three salesladies descended in rush, each bearing a beautiful dress and chattering about the flawless lines of this gown, and the perfect color for your eyes and hair of that gown, and how perfect this one will flatter your lovely figure.

It seemed no time at all had passed when the girls had chosen two dress robes each and had all the accessories to go with them from new shoes to hair decorations.

Happily exhausted they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron loaded down with boxes and bags. Morag suggested they sneak up the back staircase and hope their father wouldn't see and throw a fit. Maeve agreed, inwardly hoping that Sirius would think her beautiful, and ask her to dance.


	10. Plots and Planning

Chapter Ten – Plots and Plans

James looked 'round trying to see what had made Sirius light up like a Christmas tree. "What's up mate?"

Sirius, who had just caught a glimpse of Maeve was distracted from a rather intense planning session with Ted and James on how they were going to manage to get his wand from his mother before he could make his escape, reluctantly turned his eyes from the doorway Maeve had just entered to his best friend. "Huh?"

"You went straight from miserable to ecstatic in the blink of an eye. Any particular reason?" James teased.

"Oh, uh, I just, 'erm, I just saw someone." Sirius, normally eloquent, stumbled over his words not wanting James to know he fancied a girl whose name he didn't even know.

"Who?

Sirius quickly thought up a lie. "Um, well actually I thought it was Moony, but it wasn't."

"You are losing your mind, mate," James said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "Now, I don't see why you can't just nick you wand from your mother when she's not looking."

"I've told you, she's more cunning than that. Slytherin to the core. She's done something to it, I can't find it and I've bloody well looked," Sirius replied, sliding back into his morose mood.

Ted shrugged. "Why don't I give you a loan? The two of you can Floo out of here and go to Ollivanders for a new wand."

Sirius's eyes lit at the suggestion. "Brilliant! We can Floo from here and be back in no time!"

"Why would you want to come back? You could go anywhere from Diagon Ally. Kip at my place, my parents wouldn't mind," James suggested.

"I need my robes, you git. All my books, potion ingredients, and clothes are here. I'd need to come back so I can get them before I make my escape permanent," Sirius explained, hoping they would believe his excuses. He knew he had to see Maeve again, find out if she went to Hogwarts or Beauxbatons, and let her know he wanted to see her again.

"You do have a point. You couldn't very well drag your trunk out the door quietly without a bit of magic," James said thoughtfully.

"Besides, if you think I'm going to miss seeing my brother suffering through a betrothal ceremony to the girl I was supposed to be saddled with, you are thicker than I thought," Sirius added, grinning mischievously.

James sniggered. "There's that too! Did I tell you we've been invited? Mother told me last night at dinner. She said since we are already here, we might as well stay the week and go home afterward."

A bark of laughter escaped Sirius. "Got your Formal Dress robes?"

"Huh?"

"This is _'an occasion'_ that means Formal Dress robes old man," Sirius answered delightedly.

James groaned. "You are having me on, right?"

"Not a bit of it. If you don't have them, we will have to get some in Diagon Alley."

"Bloody hell," James muttered, running his hand through his messy hair, making it stand up even more than usual.

Sirius jumped a bit when the door to the Lodge swung open, hoping it was Maeve coming out, but the petite form that stepped out was Mrs. Potter, a wide smile on her face she came to the table crying out, "Sirius you rascal, what's this trouble you've gotten yourself into this time? James only told me you had your wand confiscated, but not why."

All three stood quickly as she approached, Sirius moved to pull a chair out for her to join them. Mrs. Potter was always a good egg in his opinion. He was sure James got a bit of her resourcefulness from her. "Oh, the usual. My mother just doesn't appreciate a good joke the way you do ma'am."

"That's a pity," Mrs. Potter observed. She turned her eye toward James. "You should count yourself lucky I don't see things the same way as poor Sirius's mother." As she took her seat she waved them to their seats.

"Perish the thought mother. I am the luckiest bloke at school!" James declared vehemently.

"Let's take a moment to be serious, shall we?" she asked, after eyeing James for a moment. "Sirius, my husband and I have discussed, at length,what I am about to tell you. You and your parents have never seems to see eye to eye. We would like to offer you a place to stay when you're not at school."

Sirius's mouth dropped open for a moment before he could gather his wits. "I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"Say yes, you silly goose," she declared.

"Alright, yes then," he exclaimed with a grin.

"Very well. You may accompany us home after your brother's betrothal ceremony." With that declaration she rose from her seat causing the three of them to jump to theirs. "Boys will be boys. But you take note, the two of you; you will behave or have _me_ to answer to!"

James and Sirius both ducked their heads at this. As understanding as she could be, Mrs. Potter could also frighten the devil himself.

She opened her bag and pulled out a pouch that jingled, tossing it to her son she said, "Now, you need to go to Diagon Ally and get yourself some Formal Dress Robes for the ceremony, and I don't want to hear any groaning about it. You get yourself something presentable." With that she walked away.

Ted, James and Sirius sank back into their seats. "Blimey," breathed Ted, "That's some woman!"

"Tell me about it!" James replied. "Keeps Dad on his toes, I'll tell you that!"

"I'll take you up on that loan, Ted," Sirius said with a grin. "Couldn't hurt to have a spare wand, even if Mother does give mine back."

Ted chuckled and reached into his pocked, pulled out a pouch and tossed it to Sirius. "There you go, it's more than you need for a wand, but I trust you'll pay me back when you can."

"You can bet your life on it," Sirius said solemnly, pocketing the pouch. He turned to James and couldn't contain his grin. "To Diagon Alley mate?"

"Bloody right you are," James replied with a matching grin.

The boys hopped to their feet and bid goodbye to Ted, and rushed inside to the wizards' parlor. James pulled a knut from his pouch and tossed it in the bowl opening the box of Floo Powder. "This should be a lark," he said tossing a handful into the flames crying out, "Diagon Alley."

Sirius followed and moments later the two of them were brushing themselves clean in the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom the bartender grinned at the two of them calling out heartily, "What are you two young scamps up to today?"

The grin faded from James's face for a moment. "Mother sent me to get some dress robes."

"Well, stop by for a bit of lunch when you're done," Tom answered. "That should cheer you up."

"Just might do that," Sirius replied. "So long as the special today isn't the Pea Soup!"

The boys laughed and headed for the back door hearing Tom shout after them, "There's nothing wrong with my Pea Soup!"


	11. Meeting in Diagon Alley

Chapter Eleven – Meeting in Diagon Alley

Sirius and James burst into Diagon Alley laughing and dashing about playing tag as if they were first-years. They ogled the latest Firebolt 101 in the Quidditch Supply shop window before they finally gave up to the inevitable and went into Madam Malkin's for James' dress robes.

"What would you like Mr. Potter?" Madam Malkin asked in a dignified voice.

"What would you suggest Madam?" James asked, diplomatically.

"To determine the style of dress robes," Madam Malkin replied, "I must know the occasion."

"I am attending a betrothal in Scotland. After the betrothal ceremony, there will be a formal dinner and dancing," James told her, trying to keep himself composed instead of dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I'd recommend something in a dark bottle green, to go with your eyes."

"So long as there's no lace or any other girlish thing, I'm willing to take your advice," James replied blithely.

Sirius called out jovially, "Are you sure you wouldn't want just a bit of lace about the collar and the cuffs?

"Positively," James declared, shooting a withering glance at his mate.

"If you say so," Sirius teased.

Not long after that, the boys found themselves propelled out the door by a flustered Madam calling out, "I'll have your robes delivered tomorrow, Mr. Potter."

"Thank Merlin that's over," Sirius declared. "What next?"

"Your wand, of course," James replied blithely.

They approached Ollivander's while trading stories of the proprietor's strange ways. Both agreed the wizard was unnerving, but he did make the best wands.

The door bell tinkled innocuously as they entered. The boys heard a greeting called from the back room, "I'll be right with you."

Mr. Ollivander appeared, scraggly white hair floating about his ears, and a keen eye roving over both of them. "Well, young Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Well," Sirius began, not quite sure of how to explain. "It seems I've misplaced my wand and I need a replacement."

"How unfortunate," Mr. Ollivander observed, his rheumy eyes gleaming. "It wouldn't have anything to do with your trip to Scotland, would it young Mr. Black?"

"Not at all," Sirius blustered. "The trip to Scotland is for my brother's betrothal, nothing more."

"As you say," Mr. Ollivander replied, dismissively. "It's been a few years since I've sold you a wand. You will need to be measured again."

The tape measure shot out from under the counter and wrapped itself this way and that around Sirius. Measuring him from top to bottom, side to side, from elbow to thumb, and ear to nose.

"I think I know what you need now, Mr. Black," Mr. Ollivander declared. He bustled down an isle and returned opening a narrow box, asking, "Why don't you try this? Holly branch with dragon heartstring."

Sirius took the wand and felt magical power flow through his body. James and Mr. Ollivander drew simultaneous deep breaths at the golden light that lit up Sirius and his new wand.

"I believe this is exactly what I'm looking for!" Sirius exclaimed, tossing the required number of galleons on the counter. "My thanks!"

The boys decided to celebrate the purchase by making a quick stop at Zonko's for a few pranks to play on Regulus, Bellatrix, and Narcissa.

OoOoO

Inside a restaurant across from the joke shop, Morag told her sister happily, "We have plenty of time for lunch since we found everything we need at Twillfit and Tattings."

"If you say so, sister," Maeve replied, sinking into a booth and picking up the day's menu. "I think I'll have the roast pork."

Morag perused the menu and agreed with a giggle, "So long as we don't have the Pea Soup."

They gave their order to the waitress and sat musing over their foray in Twillfit and Tattings when Morag exclaimed, "Look! Potter and Black just walked in. What do you think _they _are doing here?"

"No idea," Maeve replied after glancing curiously at the new arrivals. "Should we say hello?

"Are you insane?" Morag hissed.

"Not at all," Maeve replied blithely. "It would only be mannerly. We will be at the ceremony at Black's family's estate in a few days.

"Please, don't remind me," Morag moaned.

Maeve leaned toward her sister and whispered, "If they see us, and we don't acknowledge them, they might bring it up at the ceremony. If we greet them politely, they won't have a thing out of the ordinary to say."

Morag digested her sisters' advice. "You're right. But you have to be the one to start it."

Maeve nodded; taking a deep breath she stood and made her way to the bar. "Aren't you James Potter?" she asked innocently.

"Why, yes, as a matter of fact I am," James answered brightly, observing the pretty young woman that reminded him of Lily Evans.

"I thought I recognized you," Maeve said. "Last term at school, you chased me down calling me Stebbins or some such."

"It was 'Evans' that I called you," James replied. "I remember that. I do apologize again."

"Not at all," Maeve assured him, avoiding Sirius' intent gaze. "I just wanted to see if I remembered correctly."

"What are you doing in Diagon Alley?" Sirius interrupted.

"Oh, my sister and I are shopping for a ceremony we will be a part of next week." Maeve answered, meeting his eyes, begging silently for him to pretend they had never met.

Sirius caught her plight and sailed on with the conversation, "We're doing the same. My friend here needed some dress robes for my brother's betrothal."

"And your name?" Maeve asked, knowing the answer.

"Black. Sirius Black." Sirius answered solemnly, with a twinkle in his eye. "My brother is to be betrothed to a Morag Stewart next week in Scotland."

"It seems we have something in common," Maeve replied, suppressing a sly grin. "Morag Stewart is my sister." She gestured toward Morag, who was studiously looking away from the three of them.

"Would you mind if we joined you?" James couldn't resist suggesting.

"Not at all, shall we join my sister?" Maeve answered, knowing she would pay dearly once Morag had her alone.

They made their way over to the booth Morag occupied. Maeve called out, "Sister, we have company for lunch. Do you know these young men?"

Morag composed herself for a moment, looking as though promising she would at some time get even. "I think I've seen them at Hogwarts."

Maeve introduced each of them, "This is James Potter, and Sirius Black. They will be at your betrothal next week."

"How nice," Morag replied evenly.

"Pleasure to meet you," Sirius responded.

After Morag indicated her sister should sit beside her, Sirius allowed James to be seated first on the opposite bench, so he could sit across from Maeve. Smiling ruefully, he told the older sister, "Please accept my apologies for being such a black sheep my family deemed me unworthy of your hand in marriage. Now that we've met, I must say my brother is a fortunate man."

Pretty Maeve frowned a bit, hearing his gallantry. She didn't seem to know whether he was chatting up her sister or trying to smooth over an awkward situation. Sirius met her gaze and winked. Her eyes widened with realization before her lips turned up.

Morag's smile was almost cordial. "Not at all," she assured, "I knew nothing of this betrothal until we arrived home this term."

"I can say the same," Sirius proclaimed. "If I had known, rest assured, I would have behaved myself much better this term."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked James laughingly.

Sirius took his cue to playact the gallant. "Look for yourself, mate. If you would be losing the chance to be betrothed to such loveliness as is before us, would you have misbehaved?"

"Not me, I'm no fool, just a fool's best mate," James said with a grin.

The girls nearly collapsed in giggles.


	12. A Walk In The Woods

_A/N: Although the majority of the story is told from Sirius and Maeve's point of view, this chapter takes a short detour from their road of romance. I hope readers enjoy a walk in the woods with Morag and Regulus! _

**Chapter 12 – A Walk In The Woods**

Morag wandered through the wood that skirted the grounds of Black Moor Manor. Comfortingly familiar sounds floated through the air, the silly baaing of sheep, sharp yips from sheepdogs keeping the flock from wandering too far from the fold, and the distant sound of singing from the shepherds. She smiled at the frugalness of the Blacks, "allowing" the shepherds to bring their flocks her to graze, knowing a bit of magic would shear the lawns and fertilize the ground more efficiently. But they wouldn't hear of paying a herbologist for a few spells when the sheep could do it for free.

She wondered if she and Regulus would get along or if he would simply banish her here once the marriage was final. Villagers loved to tell stories of the Black men who had done that over the centuries. She shook her head at her ruminations; the marriage wouldn't happen for years. Perhaps she would be able to fall in love with him, and he with her.

A faint smile hovered at the corners of her mouth as she remembered the impromptu lunch a few days ago. She'd heard such rumors of Sirius Black and James Potter. Thoughtless pranks they had played, all sorts of hexed students claiming the Gryffindors were the culprits, and of hearts they had broken. Surprisingly, the boys had been quite delightful during lunch. Sirius Black had been most entertaining, claiming if he had known of the betrothal, he would have toed the line during school so he would be the one bonded with her in just two more days.

James Potter had been almost as witty and amusing. He'd flirted unabashedly with both her sister and herself, but had also laughingly told them he would never be able to be serious about either of them when Lily Evans had already taken his heart.

"_Too bad Evans doesn't return your ardor, mate," Sirius had teased._

_Dramatically, James had clasped his hands over his heart. "How can you say that? You know it's only a matter of time until she succumbs to my charms!"_

"_Oh, I forgot," Sirius replied with a wicked grin. "Will she succumb to your charms or will you be more diligent in potions and brew a draught that will bring her to your empty arms?"_

_James mocked a blow to his friend's head. "Just because you are better at potions than I am doesn't mean I would stoop so low. Ours will be a true love, a love that will go down in history!" he proclaimed._

_The girls giggled at the boys antics. How many boys would profess a lifelong love when they were just fifteen years old?_

"_Evans, you said." Maeve asked, "Isn't she the one you mistook me for?"_

"_Yes, the corridor you were walking down was a bit dark, making your hair look more like hers. She has the most incredible dark red locks, and vivid green eyes a man could drown in."_

"_Oh, she'd like to drown you in something mate!" Sirius taunted. He turned his attention to Maeve and stage whispered, "She can't stand the sight of him. He doesn't stand a chance with her."_

_The girls again dissolved in giggles. "Sister, I believe we better get back to Machrie Moor, so we can show mother our purchases before father receives the afternoon owl with the bill!" Morag told her sister quietly._

They had bid goodbye to the boys and scurried along, hoping mother would soothe fathers temper before they had to face him about their extravagance.

Morag continued wandering along, staying far enough in the wood to keep from the sight of the Manor. Part of her wanted to go out into the open and see if she could spot Regulus Black, the other part of her wanted nothing more than to run away and hide until after the ceremony was scheduled. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't shame her family in that way. Betrothals were barbaric, but she would do her duty to her family.

"What are you doing here?" a masculine drawl startled her out of her thoughts. She whirled around and gaped at the man on the path behind her. He was tall with icy cold blue eyes and long, flowing white hair.

"J-just taking a walk, sir," she replied as evenly as she could.

He took a slow step toward her and gazed down his aristocratic nose. "And who are you?"

"M-Morag Stewart, if you please."

"Ahh, the bride-to-be," the man taunted lightly. "Trying to get a glimpse of your future husband?"

A slight blush flushed Morags cheeks. "N-not really. I just w-wanted to take a walk."

"No matter. I am Lucius Malfoy, betrothed to your future husband's cousin. We will soon be related, my dear."

"How do you do?" Morag replied, not knowing what else to say.

A faintly sinister smile crossed his aquiline features. "How do I do what?"

"Lucius. Lucius are you out here?" Another man came along the path. "There you are! Didn't you hear me calling?"

Lucius drew back from Morag and turned to the newcomer. "Of course, I was just chatting with your future intended." He gestured to Morag and continued, "Regulus Black, Miss Morag Stewart. I'll just leave the two of you to get acquainted."

"Oh, uh, hello." Regulus murmured, seeing Morag up close for the first time.

Morag inwardly cursed the flush reddening her cheeks and tried to smile. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Well, this is a bit awkward, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is a bit," Morag answered, trying vainly to relax. "I was just taking a walk when I met Mr. Malfoy. It seems as if you were meeting him for something. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything. If you'd like to go, I wouldn't mind."

"Not at all. I can speak with him later. Why don't we continue your walk and get to know each other a bit. It might make the ceremony easier to deal with if we know each other a little," Regulus replied gently. This girl acted like a frightened bird, and for some reason he wanted to still those fears.

"Oh, erm, okay."

Regulus flourished his hand toward the path. "Shall we?"

Morag relaxed slightly, and was happily relieved to feel the heat leave her cheeks. "Yes, of course." They fell into step along the path. "I must say I am a bit relieved to get to meet you before being betrothed to you."

Regulus chuckled lightly. "At least it's only a betrothal ceremony and not a wedding. Imagine having to meet on your wedding day as they did long ago! Talk about awkward."

Morag giggled nervously. "How awful!"

"Quite. I can just picture those conversations. 'Pleased to meet you, which side of the bed would you prefer?'" he said drolly.

A sputter of true laughter escaped Morag. "Oh! Goddess! I don't even want to think about something like that happening."

Regulus leaned toward her and nudged her with his elbow. "None of that for us, hmmm?"

Without thinking Morag swatted his elbow. "Of course not!"

"Pity," he replied, merriment twinkling in his eyes. He was relieved to see that although he had thought her the plainer sister, she was quite lovely. When standing in the dappled shade of the trees, a slight trace of blush remaining on her cheeks, and a smile lighting her eyes, she took his breath away. Uncomfortable with such feelings, he looked away, saying, "Although I do have high hopes that we will get along."

Morag nodded. "I hope so too."

"Morag, that's an unusual name, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's Celtic, meaning 'embracing the sun'. It used to be quite common, but not anymore. My family has handed it down for generations on my father's side. What about yours? Other than the fact that it's a constellation."

"Ah, yes. Regulus, twenty-fifth brightest star in the night sky, it also means 'Prince'."

Morag giggled lightly.

He smiled. "Think the meaning of my name's funny do you?"

"No," she said laughingly. "Not that at all."

"What then?" he demanded, pretending to sulk.

"It just means that I'll get to marry _'My Prince'_."

Regulus guffawed. "Never thought of that! Well now, you've got something to look forward to, don't you?"

"Absolutely. I've always wanted to marry a prince."

"Then you'll be my princess. That's what I'll call you; from now on you'll be 'Princess'!" Regulus dubbed her, pretending to touch a sword to each of her shoulders.

"Oh. I don't quite know what to say," Morag said feeling a bit flustered.

"Not to worry, my dear. I tend to bestow nicknames to people I like, and I find that I do like you, very much."

"I'm so relieved we met today!" Morag burst out. "I was so worried you'd be horrid!"

Regulus gaped at her for a moment. "Why would you think that, I don't believe we've ever met."

"No. No we haven't. But, you see, I've heard all kinds of stories about Slytherin's and none of them have been good," she admitted.

"Ah. Now I see. Stereotype. Cold, cruel, cunning, underhanded, and evil. That's all Slytherin's are, right?"

"No. I can see that Slytherin's are just people, just like all the rest of us. Do you think, just because I'm in Hufflepuff that I'm some sort of pushover?"

Regulus stopped walking and looked into her eyes. "No, I don't believe you're a pushover. I do think you are lovely."

"Well, I don't believe you are cold, cruel or underhanded," she answered honestly, and went on to tease, "But you might be a bit cunning, with a line like that."

"You wound me to the core, madam!" Regulus cried, arms aloft he proclaimed his innocence. "I am simply stating the truth."

"I should make my way home. It will be time for dinner soon," she replied, shying away from the compliment.

Regulus nodded. "True enough. I'll see you in two days."

"At least we don't have to dread the day," Morag replied with relief.

"No, Princess. I don't dread the day at all," Regulus declared. He took her hand and dropped a light kiss on the back of it. He held onto her hand and gazed down at her for a long moment. "I believe I can actually start to look forward to it. Not that I'll admit it to my relatives!"

Morag sputtered with laughter. "No, that would be out of character for either of us wouldn't it?"

"You see, we are in agreement already. You give me high hopes madam." He lifted her hand again, turned it over and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Good night Princess." He dropped her hand and walked toward the Manor."

"Goodnight My Prince." She whispered, turning toward home.

OoOoO

_I am dedicating this chapter to my beta Kerichi. She's such a romantic at heart, I couldn't bear to stick Morag with a complete cad._

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	13. The Betrothal Ceremony

**Chapter 13 – The Betrothal Ceremony**

"Ack! MOTHER!" James cried out, struggling with his cravat.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Potter asked, sailing gracefully into James's room looking elegant in royal blue satin dress robes.

"Will you please help me with this bloody thing?" he pleaded, waving the ends of his tie at her.

"Watch your language, young man!" she reprimanded while hiding a smile at his frustration. She came over and brushed his hands out of the way. "You're just like your father, only now he just waits for me to do his for him altogether instead of creasing it up like you have this one.

She drew her wand and waved it over the cravat, smoothing the wrinkles away. In moments it was folded and tied perfectly. "There, now you're presentable. If only you hadn't gotten the Potter hair. I do hope you don't have a girl when you become a father. I wouldn't ever wish hair like that on a girl."

"You'll have a long wait for that, I promise mum!" James replied vehemently.

"I'd better, you young scamp!" she declared with a fond smile. "Now, turn out your pockets!"

"Huh?"

She wasn't fooled for a moment by his wide-eyed innocent confusion. "I know you, and I know Sirius. I'd wager the Potter fortune on the fact that you stopped in Zonko's while you were in Diagon Alley. Now. Turn. Out. Your. Pockets!"

"Yes, ma'am." James sulked, pulling dungbombs and fireworks from his pockets.

"Dungbombs?" his mother snapped. "At a betrothal ceremony? You tell your friend that if I catch so much as _one whiff _of a dungbomb I'll pull his ears till they match his animagus form!"

"His what?" James cried out, astonished.

"Really James, I'm no fool. You and your friends have been studying on how to become animagus for years. Your nicknames tell me what your forms are," she replied blithely.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"I thought it best kept secret. With everything that is going on in the world, that criminal Voldemort on the rise, with his cronies, what do they call themselves? Oh, yes, Deatheaters. I think a wizard with your abilities could be a great help someday," she stated firmly.

"Oh, erm, uh," James stuttered.

"Don't worry, I haven't told a soul, not even your father. Your secret is safe with me. Now, let's find your father, he's probably at the bar getting '_fortified_' if I know him." A fond smile creased her face as she took her son's arm and guided him from the room.

OoOoO

Sirius knocked on his cousin's door calling out plaintively, "Andie, do you have a moment?"

"Of course Sirius, come on in but the monster is in the bath so don't let her escape!" Andie called from the bathroom in her suite.

Sirius opened the door and was surprised to see Ted sitting in an armchair, dressed and ready for the ceremony. "Isn't it a bit late to just be putting her in the bath?" he called out teasingly.

Ted chuckled. "This is Nymphadora's second bath. She slipped the guard and made it to the garden where she discovered freshly fertilized roses and decided to 'help'."

A bark of laughter escaped Sirius at the vision that came to mind. "Do you have a spare set of robes for her?"

"Several," Andie declared from the doorway of the bathroom. Nymphadora was firmly wrapped in a towel. "What do you need, cousin?" She picked up her wand and began drying her daughters hair, Nymphadora laughed happily at the warm breeze.

"Do you know how to tie one of these?" Sirius asked mournfully, holding out his cravat. "I don't want to appear like a complete idiot."

"Come here chum," Ted ordered fondly, "Let Andie finish with the monster."

"Not a monster!" Nymphadora declared vehemently.

"Of course not dear," Andie soothed. "Now which robe do you want this time?"

Sirius chuckled at the little girl chattering away at her mother as Ted waved his wand at the cravat that had tried to make his life miserable. He really wanted to make a good impression on Maeve. Perhaps he would be able to get her to dance with him.

Ted had the cravat tied in the blink of an eye and offered Sirius a cup of tea. "I'd rather have a glass of firewhisky but I don't suppose you'd allow that?" Sirius replied hopefully.

"Not for a moment!" Andie answered firmly. "Not that I don't think you'll sneak something after the ceremony, but there will be no blame laid at my door!"

"I understand," Sirius replied. "I'm sure it's hard enough for you knowing how my mother will treat Ted."

"Exactly! Now, it's time, let's go." She laid her hand on her husbands elbow. "Shall we?"

"Of course, my dear. Don't worry, I've plenty of shark-repellant with me," Ted joked.

Sirius reached down and took Nymphadora's hand. "Let's go, monster."

"NOT a monster!" she stated. "I'm a princess!"

"Yes you are, sweetheart!" Sirius affirmed.

OoOoO

Mrs. Black approached Sirius and withdrew his wand from her robes. "You have your part to perform during this ceremony, for that alone I am giving this back to you. I'll be collecting it from you when we return to the Manor. Do you understand?"

Sirius nodded and reached for his wand.

She pulled the wand back a bit and in a quiet menacing tone she warned. "You do anything, and I do mean _anything_ untoward, and I'll snap this wand in half and you'll be disowned and disinherited."

"I understand mother." Sirius replied, biting back the sharp words that sprang to mind. She had drilled his father, Regulus and himself several times as to their parts in this bloody ceremony.

She handed his wand to him with an icy glare.

A gong sounded in the drawing room. "The sun has begun to set. It is time to make our way to the stones." Mrs. Black addressed the crowd. "Portkeys are here on the table, they will be reactivated to return us here once the ceremony is complete. Small sachets covered the surface of the table. She took her husbands arm and picked one up, disappearing immediately. Within moments small groups of three or four people made their way to the table for their portkeys.

They reappeared just outside of Fingal's Cauldron Seat, a double circle of stones. The inner ring consisted of eight granite boulders and the outer of fifteen. The ceremony itself would take place within the inner circle in which eight people would stand. Regulus, Morag, Mr. and Mrs. Black, Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, Sirius and Maeve.

Mr. and Mrs. Black made their way to the north and northwest stones while Mr. and Mrs. Stewart took their places by the south and southeast stones. Sirius stood by the southwest stone with Maeve across from him at the northeast. Sirius was hard put not to stare. She was lovely. Cream silk robes flowed around her figure elegantly. Her light red curls were pulled up to the crown of her head and allowed to fall in corkscrews, bouncing against her neck.

Regulus and Morag appeared simultaneously, Regulus at the west stone and Morag at the east stone. They both looked slightly nervous but they were smiling at one another. The crowd breathed in relief. That they had appeared at the same time was an excellent omen.

Mr. Black and Mr. Stewart stepped forward drawing their wands. Mr. Black spoke in a clear voice, "In centuries past, betrothals taking place here in Fingal's Cauldron Seat have been blessed unions. I am here to offer my son, Regulus Black, in marriage to your daughter Morag Stewart." An arc of light shot up into the air, hovering clearly in the dim light of sunset.

Mr. Stewart called out heartily, "In ages unknown, unions have taken place in this sacred place have indeed been blessed. I accept your offer and extend my own of my daughter Morag Stewart, to your son, Regulus Black." A matching arc of light shot from his wand and met the existing arc, joining them together and turning the light from clear white to scintillating gold.

As one, the fathers held out their hands to their wives, and spoke together, "Do you so bless this union?"

The mothers stepped forward drawing their own wands, speaking together, "I do." They gestured toward Regulus and Morag. "Step forward children." When they reached the center of the circle the mothers raised their wands from each wand another arc joined the existing one forming a dome of golden light enclosing the young couple.

Regulus held out his hands toward Morag, speaking softly, yet the words were clearly heard by all who were there to witness the ceremony. "I request the honor of your hand in marriage."

Morag smiled sweetly, her eyes meeting his. "I offer my hand to you, may our souls be joined." She laid her hands into his.

Sirius stepped forward and offered his blessing, "Let this marriage be one of faith and happiness." He raised his wand, thrilling to feel magic coursing from him once again, clear white light spread across half of the golden dome.

Maeve stepped forward and offered her blessing, "Let this marriage be one of joy and love." She raised her wand, and a matching shield of clear white light joined with Sirius's.

The white shield of light melded with the golden dome, making it seem more solid. The dome brightened and began to swirl around the two standing in the center.

The six casters lowered their wands; the young couple was unaware of anything but each other. For a long moment they were encased in a globe of golden light that sank through them until it contained only their hands. The globe spun there for a moment and shot skyward exploding in a glorious burst of glittering sparks, lighting the circle with a golden glow just as the sun finished sinking behind the horizon.

Sirius and Maeve were the first to begin the wild applause that followed. The observers shot appreciative sparks skyward, adding their own approval of the ceremony and their blessing to the betrothal.

Mrs. Stewart wiped happy tears from her eyes and grasped her husbands' arm. "A perfect ceremony! I've never witnessed a perfect ceremony before. This must be a good omen!"

Mr. Stewart patted his wife's hand fondly. "Yes, my dear, a very good omen."

Mr. and Mrs. Black smiled at one another, Mr. Black quietly whispered in her ear, "You were right my dear, Regulus was the one to be betrothed!"

Mrs. Black nodded in agreement and addressed the crowd, "Your portkeys will activate in a moment, and dinner will be served at Black Moor Manor with dancing to follow."

Sirius, overhearing the remarks from his parents, looked away for a moment. He didn't understand why they had such animosity toward him. Most of the time he didn't allow it to bother him, yet there were moments, like this one, where he was envious of his brothers favor in their eyes.

A light touch on his arm shook him from his morose ruminations. "It was a lovely ceremony, don't you think?" Maeve asked softly.

His eyes swept over her in admiration. "Absolutely lovely," he agreed, covering her hand with his.

"Good show, old man!" James cried, pounding Sirius on the back. "Hello Maeve, you look delightful this evening!"

"Thank you," she murmured. She was a bit flustered, standing there with Sirius holding her hand on his arm gently. She pulled herself together and returned the compliment, "You clean up well yourself. The both of you."

The crowd mingled, chatting quietly about the ceremony and the newly betrothed young couple still holding hands in the center of the stones.

"James," his mother called, "you can chat with your friends back at the Manor. Come along."

"See you there," James said, grinning at Sirius and Maeve. "Oh, and a warning from my mother, mate."

Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"She said to inform you, that if she catches so much as one whiff of a dungbomb, she'll pull your ears!"

Sirius chuckled. "I do believe her."

"You should!" James exclaimed. "Maeve, I look forward to talking with you again back at the Manor."

Maeve nodded to James as he loped back to his parents.

"Ah," she began, not quite knowing what to say to break the silence that had fallen between them. "Do you know the story of Fingal's Cauldron Seat?"

"I can't say as I do," Sirius replied, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"There's a hole in that stone over there in the outer circle. It's said Fingal tied his dog there while he cooked a meal."

"You do seem to be interested in dogs," Sirius observed with a grin.

A puzzled look crossed her face before she remembered their meeting. "Oh, yes, I suppose so. I haven't seen that dog since the day we met in the library. Perhaps his owners have taken him home."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you saw him again sometime," Sirius replied blithely.

"I'd like to. Snuffles is such a sweet dog."

"_Snuffles_?" he sputtered.

"Yes, I don't really know his name, but he is such a sweet dog I had to start calling him something. The first time I saw him he stuck his nose in my basket, probably looking for food," she answered with a laugh. "My basket was full of potion ingredients. He sneezed something fierce. Since then, at least to myself,I've called him Snuffles."

Sirius laughed at the memory. "Snuffles then. I like that."

Maeve's parents were beckoning to her. "It's time to go. I'll see you at the Manor."

"I'll count the moments," Sirius said in farewell. His smile turned rueful when he was left alone to imagine his mate's reactions to his new nickname.

OoOoO

_I do hope you liked the ceremony and that it was worth the wait! Please leave a reveiw and let me know what you think! _

OoOoO

_An extra special thanks to Blackfishy for catching two BIG mistakes! That's why this chapter has been posted twice today! Godiva chocolates for you sweetie!_


	14. Dinner and Dancing

Chapter 14 - Dinner and Dancing

Once they had portkeyed to Black Moor Manor, Maeve and Morag hugged tightly. "Oh, Morag, it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

Morag squeezed her sister even tighter for a moment before releasing her. "What do you mean?"

"The golden lights swirling around you like an orb. Then they sort of condensed and went through both of you to center on your hands before shooting into the sky and lighting up the whole area!" Maeve explained, the memory of the spectacular sight shining in her eyes.

"I didn't see anything like that," was Morag's astonished reply.

The girls were interrupted by a house elf wrapped in a filthy tea towel. "If the misses will please to follow Kreacher, my Mistress has prepared a room for you to change." The little house elf was especially ugly, but he obviously worshipped Mrs. Black.

They fell into step behind the little elf arm in arm, whispering together about the ceremony. Morag hadn't seen anything but Regulus during the ceremony and wondered if that was the way it was supposed to be or if, because they were in the center of Fingal's Cauldron Seat, they were somehow bewitched.

"All I know is everyone else saw what I told you," Maeve told her sister just as they reached the room Kreacher indicated would be theirs.

The room was actually an entire suite including a sitting room, a bedroom and a private bathroom. "Oh, how lovely!" Morag exclaimed, running her fingers over a silk-brocade sofa, deep forest green with silver threads running throughout the design.

"Very Slytherin," Maeve answered, nodding in agreement. "We should change before we're late."

Their robes had been hung in the bedchamber and were wrinkle free. "I could get used to being pampered like this." Maeve giggled.

"Oh, anytime dahling!" Morag answered, imitating a snooty tone.

"I just love the robes you've chosen for dinner!" Maeve said, running her fingers over her sisters robes, admiring the pale silver material sprigged with deep green flowers.

"Yours are just as lovely." Morag smiled, nodding to her sisters pale green robes trimmed with darker green ribbons.

They changed quickly and were wondering if they should try to find their way when Kreacher appeared. "Ah, the young missuses is ready. Kreacher's Mistress will be most pleased! If you will please to follow Kreacher." He bowed deeply and trotted from the room.

The girls giggled again and followed the horrid looking little elf.

Regulus stood waiting at the bottom of the staircase. His eyes lit upon his betrothed and a smile brightened his features. He offered his arm to Morag and leaned close to her ear to whisper, "You look enchanting, Princess." He straightened and asked in a louder tone, "May I escort you to dinner?"

Morag's eyes shined with happiness at his compliment and gallantry. "You may." She tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and left her sister standing on the stair a bit flabbergasted.

Sirius, who had been standing with the other guests, jumped at the opportunity and stepped forward to offer his arm to Maeve. "Allow me?"

Maeve smiled in relief. "Yes, please."

The crowd took their cue from the boys and began pairing up to enter the huge formal dining chamber.

"How will everyone know where to sit?" Maeve whispered to Sirius as he led her to the table.

"Mother's enchanted the room. It's a tricky bit of magic, but she's an expert at controlling these sort of affairs," Sirius replied in a bit of an aggrieved tone. "As a matter of fact, I was _ordered_ to escort you to dinner. Had to put up a bit of resistance you know. Couldn't let her know she was trying to force me to do exactly what I wanted to do."

Maeve glanced up at him sharply and saw the amusement in his eyes. As they passed Mr. and Mrs. Black she tugged lightly on his elbow and simpered, "I'm so pleased you offered to escort me to dinner. Otherwise I might have been left standing on the stair all night."

Sirius smirked at her joke, "Not at all. Anyone as lovely as yourself would probably have to beat the young blokes off with a stick."

Maeve suppressed a giggle at the outraged expression on Mrs. Black's face, and the warning in her eyes for Sirius to behave.

The table settings were elegant, the crystal exquisite and the overall chamber was quite lavish. "Mother has put on quite a show here," Sirius told Maeve quietly. "Nothing is too good for her baby boy."

"It's a bit overwhelming," Maeve admitted.

Once the guests were seated the plates and goblets magically filled with the first course. It seemed as soon as they began everything was choreographed to the most infinite degree. The goblets stayed full. The moment a plate was emptied, the next course appeared, and nearly everyone finished at the same time.

Lucius Malfoy stood and tapped his wine goblet for attention. The crowd fell silent and he announced, "I'd like to propose a toast to the young couple so recently betrothed. May this union be one of great success, and bring honor to both your houses."

Morag stiffened at his words. They were politely spoken but she felt a thread of fear from this man. He seemed such a cold sort. Everyone lifted their glasses and said, "To honor," before drinking.

Mr. Black stood and announced, "Dancing will be held in the ballroom, there will be games in the drawing rooms, and the gardens have been lit for anyone fancying a walk after dinner. Please enjoy yourselves." With that he offered his hand to his wife and escorted her from the room.

"Will you be dancing or gaming this evening Miss Stewart?" Sirius drawled as he stood, offering his arm to escort her from the room.

"My sister and I did bring dancing robes," she answered shyly.

"Allow me to escort you to your room so you may change into them, I claim the first waltz." Sirius said brashly.

They walked around the table to where Regulus and Morag still sat, talking quietly together. "Sister, I'm going to change for the dancing, won't you come along?"

Morag reluctantly pulled her eyes from Regulus and nodded. As she began to stand Regulus put his hand on her arm, looking up at Sirius and Maeve, "I'll escort her up in a moment."

Sirius looked suspiciously at his brother for a moment before nodding. After all, what could he possibly do in the midst of the crowd at the Manor tonight?

Maeve had nearly finished changing when Morag danced into the room. "Isn't he handsome? Isn't he nice? What do you think?"

Maeve couldn't resist teasing her sister for a moment. "Well, we did meet him in Diagon Alley the other day, so yes; I do think he's quite nice."

Morag picked up a pillow from a divan and threatened her sister with it. "I meant Regulus! What do you think of him?"

"He is a nice looking bloke." Maeve admitted, holding up her hands to fend off the pillow. "But really, I haven't said a word to him. How could I know if he's nice or not?"

"You'll have to trust me." Morag replied, dropping the pillow and making her way to the bedchamber to change into her dress robes. "I do like those robes on you, sister. That sky blue gauze overdress brings out your eyes and compliments the deeper blue sheath."

"Thank you! I do like your robes too. When you first picked it out I didn't think the emerald green overdress would look good over the white sheath, but it really is most flattering."

"Those sales ladies did very well, finding us dresses that match but are different. I do have to hand it to them."

Maeve giggled at the memory of their shopping trip. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

"That it was! And Mother told me Father only winced when he got the bill."

"We have some white roses in the bouquet in the sitting room, why don't I grab a few to put in your hair. A quick charm will keep them from wilting, and they will set off the whole thing." Maeve offered.

"That would be wonderful." Morag agreed, adding a few more pins to her upswept hair.

Maeve returned in a moment, tapping her wand on the flowers she murmured, "_Conservo Floridus._" She tucked them into her sisters' coiffure and smiled. "There, that is lovely."

"Thank you, Maeve. I hope this is as wonderful a night as we've always dreamed. I do like Regulus, he is very nice, and I'm sorry for all the moaning and worrying you've had to listen to all summer."

"I'm just glad to know you're happy. I hope you are as happy for the rest of your life as you are right now." Maeve answered, hugging her sister gently. "Now, let's go dance and have a wonderful time!"

The boys were standing just outside the door when the girls opened it. Both somber faces broke into smiles of pleasure when the girls appeared. Regulus stepped forward, breaking the silence, "I cannot believe you are even more enchanting than you were at dinner, but I must admit I am amazed. Shall we go?"

Morag blushed prettily and took his arm, murmuring her thanks for his compliment.

Sirius held out his arm, silent until Maeve tucked her hand into his elbow. "You look stunning."

Maeve smiled at the compliment and teased, "Well, I feel like a troll next to my sister this evening."

Sirius slowed their pace a bit and whispered, "You're not supposed to outshine the future bride your, its not good form."

"Aren't you a silver tongued devil?" observed Maeve.

"If you say so." Sirius smirked.

The huge double doors to the ballroom stood open and the sound of music floated through the air. The parents of the newly betrothed couple stood just inside the door chatting amicably as their children approached.

"Your boys are quite handsome," Mrs. Stewart told Mrs. Black.

"Thank you. I must return the compliment. Your daughters are quite lovely," Mrs. Black replied.

Mr. Stewart stepped forward and kissed Morag's cheek. "You look marvelous daughter."

"Thank you, Da."

"You'll take care not to hurt her young man, or you'll answer to me," Mr. Stewart said quietly to Regulus.

"I'll treat her as if she's a Princess, sir. I promise you that," Regulus vowed.

"It's time to begin the dancing Regulus," His mother announced haughtily.

"Yes, mother," Regulus agreed. "Will you honor me with the first dance, Morag?"

"I would love to," she answered with a happy smile.

He led her to the center of the dance floor and nodded to the orchestra. They circled the dance floor gracefully and were applauded before other couples joined them.

Sirius executed a half-bow to Maeve and asked gallantly, "May I have the honor?"

Maeve suppressed a giggle, nodded regally before taking his hand. "You may."

'_At last!_' Sirius thought. '_She's in my arms. This is heavenly_'

'_I'm so glad he actually asked me to dance!_' Maeve thought happily. '_He's such a good dancer. I do hope I don't trip._'

Unfortunately, as the song ended they ended very near to Mr. and Mrs. Black. "Sirius, a word," his mother ordered.

Sirius grimaced before nodding to his mother. He turned his attention back to Maeve, "Thank you so much for the dance. I hope to claim another before long." He inclined his head toward his mother, trying to signal to her that he had no choice but to go..

Maeve nodded her understanding, trying not to be too disappointed. "That would be lovely."

Sirius led her to his parents. "Father, Mother, this is Maeve Stewart. Maeve, my I introduce you to my parents?"

A light blush touched her cheeks as she murmured, "It's a great pleasure you meet you. You have a lovely home."

Mrs. Black nodded regally. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. It is a nice change to meet a young person who knows her manners." She pointedly looked at Sirius as she spoke.

Sirius stiffened at the implied insult. He masked his features into polite blandness and offered his arm to his mother, "You wished to speak with me, Mother?"

"Indeed." She took his arm and steered him out of the ballroom.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder in time to see his father asking Maeve to dance. Controlling the urge to wince for her sake he escorted his mother out of the room. Before she could speak he reached into his robe and withdrew his wand, holding it out to her. "I assume this is what you wanted."

Mrs. Black frowned slightly. "You seem to be accommodating." She took the wand and tucked it into her robes.

"Just trying to prove I've learned my lesson, Mother."

Suspicion filled her eyes as she considered his remark. Reluctantly she admitted, "It's true you haven't caused any trouble since you've been here, aside from chasing the owls from the owlery."

"A light joke, Mother. You wouldn't want me to lose all of my sense of humor would you?"

"Sirius, I had hoped by now you would have learned your pranks aren't funny to anyone but yourself. You embarrass the House of Black when you act so impetuously."

Sirius hung his head, biting back the sharp retorts that came to mind. "Yes, Mother."

"This is neither the time nor place for this discussion. Run along and behave yourself, you and I will discuss this very soon."

Sirius was desperate to get away from his mother's disapproval. Although he wanted to run in any direction to get away from his mother, he also knew tonight was to be a test. "Would you like me to escort you back to the ballroom?"

Mrs. Black took his arm and replied, "There may be hope for you yet, Sirius."

Sirius scanned the crowd as they entered the ballroom. His father was still dancing with Maeve. Mr. and Mrs. Stewart were near the door, watching their daughters dancing. Mr. Steward hailed them calling out, "It seems your son is a bit taken with my daughter!"

Sirius blanched, thinking for a moment Mr. Stewart had somehow discovered his feelings for Maeve.

Mrs. Stewart, watching the dancers, smiled happily. "They do look well together."

Regulus and Morag swirled past them, both oblivious to anyone but each other.

Mrs. Black watched her youngest son and his betrothed for a moment before agreeing, "They do seem to get along well together." She dropped Sirius's arm. "This is my eldest son, Sirius."

Sirius bowed slightly and offered his hand to Mr. Stewart. "An honor to meet you, Sir." He smiled charmingly at Mrs. Stewart. "And a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

Mr. Stewart grasped Sirius's outstretched hand and pumped it vigorously. "So you're the young reprobate that was nearly the lucky dog to be betrothed to my daughter."

"Yes, Sir. Had I known how lovely your daughter is, I would have behaved myself much better in the past. Unfortunately for me, my brother is the lucky one."

Mr. Stewart laughed heartily. "Hind sight and all that, right young fellow?"

Mrs. Stewart swatted her husbands' arm. "Be nice Brian!"

"I'm always nice, Gretchen!" he answered his wife, dropping Sirius's hand. "Run along, young man, I'm sure you don't want to spend this lovely party in the company of old fogey's like us!"

Sirius bobbed another shallow bow. "Thank you, Sir. Mother, I leave you in good hands."

Without waiting for his mother's reply, he headed toward the punchbowl, hoping someone had spiked it. He was sipping at the bland, unfortified punch, when James bounded up to him.

"Saw you leave with your mother, mate. How'd that go?"

"As expected."

"Took your wand back?"

"Only one of them."

James guffawed at Sirius's smirk. "What shall we do, mate? Have at some of these lovely ladies? Hit the gaming rooms and see if we can win a few galleons, or let off some of those fireworks I know you have hidden somewhere?"

"I think it's the ladies for me, chum. I think we should save the fireworks for another day. I fear I'm being tested tonight and you know I don't like to fail tests."

"Look, isn't that Maeve headed this way?"

Sirius grinned widely. "Yes it is." He turned to the punchbowl and lifted an empty cup, which filled itself.

"That's a neat trick," Maeve said as she joined the boys.

"I told you at dinner, my mother is a master when it comes to organizing these affairs."

"That you did. Your father seems a nice sort," she observed, taking the cup of punch from Sirius.

"He's minding his manners. I'm sure mother organized that too!" laughed Sirius.

"Maeve, would you care to take a turn 'round the dance floor?" James offered.

"That would be lovely," she answered, not seeing Sirius glare at his mate. They set their cups down, not noticing when the cups cleaned themselves.

Regulus and Morag approached the punchbowl, laughing quietly together. "Having a nice time, brother?" Regulus smirked.

"Very nice. Would you mind if I took your betrothed for a turn about the floor?" Sirius replied, ignoring his brother's snide attitude toward him.

"Actually, yes I do mind. However, if she's willing to have you trod all over her feet, I'll allow it."

"Of course I'll dance with you Sirius. We're to be family one day," Morag agreed.

Sirius led her to the dance floor, sweeping her into a perfect waltz. "You seem to be getting on with my brother."

"Yes, he's quite gallant, isn't he?"

"Not quite the word I would use to describe my brother," Sirius answered, not wanting to upset Morag. "We don't get along as well as you and your sister."

"Maeve is a wonderful sister, we are quite close."

Their dance was interrupted by a tap on Sirius's shoulder. "You've had her long enough. I'd like to spend some more time getting to know my future wife."

Sirius bowed mockingly to his brother. "As you say. Morag, should I let my clumsy brother replace me for the remainder of this dance?"

Morag giggled lightly. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Sirius wandered to the edge of the filled dance floor, looking for James and Maeve. The song ended just as he spotted them.

He made his way to where they stood chatting. "Would you like to dance again, or would you care for a bit of a break?"

"Oh, Sirius, I thought you'd never ask!" James answered in a falsetto voice, grinning at his friends' discomfiture.

"I didn't mean you, you loon. You know I don't like dancing with you because you never let me lead!" Sirius retorted.

"Well, I'm for a bit of fresh air," Maeve broke in, laughing at their banter.

"May I take you for a tour of the gardens?" Sirius asked.

"I'd love it!"

Sirius leaned over to whisper in James' ear, "Bugger off, mate."

"I can tell when I'm not needed," James answered, "Maeve, I'm off to see that none of the girls feel like wallflowers. Watch yourself with this bloke. If you need help, send up sparks."

"Oh, I can take care of myself."

James made his way through the ballroom as Sirius offered his arm to Maeve and led her onto the veranda. Maeve's pulse began to race. Her handsome escort had a roguish gleam in his eyes. She allowed him to lead her toward the shadowy garden, hoping this night was about to become even more magical.


	15. A Walk in the Garden

**Chapter 15 – A Walk in the Garden**

Maeve wasn't certain if she was relieved or disappointed the gardens had several couples strolling together chatting quietly.

Sirius was positive he was disappointed. He'd hoped for some time alone with Maeve and did not want to worry about being interrupted. He sighed. Perhaps it was better there were people strolling about. It certainly reduced the chances he might get slapped.

"It's lovely out here," Maeve said.

The sigh in her voice made wonder if she had hoped for more privacy as well. He replied, "Yes, my grandmother had the gardens reconstructed just after her marriage to my grandfather. She even had a trust created so the gardens will be cared for until the money runs out."

"You must be joking! I've never heard of such a thing."

"Not at all. Very shrewd, my grandmother, she loved these gardens. No one, other than the trustee for that fund knows how much money is there. Supposedly he was in his cups one night and said there was enough there to care for these gardens for centuries."

"Amazing."

Sirius shrugged. The quirks of his family didn't really interest him. "Tell me about yourself."

Maeve glanced at him sharply. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, I know you like dogs that sneeze when they smell your potions," he teased lightly. "I also know you like to read. You are a wonderful dancer. What else do you enjoy?"

"Firstly, that dog sneezed when he smelled the potion ingredients!" She laughed at his surprised expression. "I do like to read, although I prefer to read for enjoyment than to study. I have always liked dancing lessons, but I prefer flying."

"Just flying? Or do you play Quidditch?"

"Usually just flying. There's a meadow behind our house Father has put a muggle repelling charm around. Sometimes, when I have trouble sleeping at night I like to go out and just fly around. I do like to play Quidditch occasionally though."

"Which position do you like to play?"

Maeve smiled at the animation that came to every boy's face when they talked about Quidditch. Sirius was no exception. "Seeker actually."

"I like to play Keeper. There's just something about stopping an opponent from scoring a goal that is imminently satisfying."

"I prefer Seeker, finding and catching the Snitch is just as satisfying!"

Sirius smiled. "I can see your point. Finding and catching something you highly desire sounds very satisfying indeed. Perhaps I'll try Seeking sometime."

"What's your favorite class in school?" Maeve asked quickly, aware that her handsome escort was talking of something other than Quidditch and not quite ready for heavy flirtation.

"Transfiguration," Sirius answered promptly. "What else would it be, being a Gryffindor and having McGonagall as head of house?"

"Well, I'm a Hufflepuff and although I do like Charms, I prefer Potions," Maeve answered with a bright smile. "I think I might be a Healer when I finish school."

"Potions? Potions is alright I guess. Slughorn certainly seems to like brewing up all those draughts of his. He tried to get me to join his Slug Club, but all he wanted was to have a Black in his club, it wasn't me he liked, just my family. He always comments on the fact that I should have been put in his House."

"Slughorn is a laugh from time to time. But it's the potions themselves that I like learning to brew. When I'm home Mother usually asks my help in brewing up handy potions."

"Find that fun do you?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes, sometimes. What about you? What do you do for fun?"

They strolled for a moment while Sirius contemplated his answer. "I like hanging out with my mates at school. James is, without a doubt, my best mate. Do you know Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew?"

"Lupin, yes I think I know him. He's a prefect isn't he?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes, they pinned that on him. I think Dumbledore did that thinking Remus would be a good influence on the rest of us."

"And how's he faring so far?"

"Abysmally!"

Maeve laughed at his candor. "So, the stories are true?"

"What stories are you referring to?"

"Oh, the ones about you and your mates torturing others, frightening first years, hexing anyone that gets in your way."

"Oh, those. Well, torture is a harsh word. Deservingly pranked is how we see it, but a few stories might be true," Sirius admitted. He noticed with pleasure that as they went deeper into the gardens they were more and more alone.

"You seem so nice. Who would you torture?"

"You really have to adjust your vocabulary," he teased.

She giggled. "Very well...who deserved your pranks?"

Well, there's always that greasy git, Snape," Sirius conceded, "but really, is that what you want to talk about?"

Maeve looked around and realized they were quite alone. Blushing nervously, she stammered, "Th-there's also the stories about what a c-cad you are."

"Cad? Do I seem like a cad to you?" He stepped a bit closer to her.

"N-no. Not really." She took a deep breath and looked up into his smoldering eyes. "Erm, d-do you think we should go back in?"

"Presently," Sirius agreed, his voice just a touch above a whisper. "Maeve, do you know I saw you the first day I got here?"

"That day at the library?"

"No, it was before that. I saw you from a window, and when I saw you, I knew I wanted to get to know you." He smiled. "After I realized you were a witch and went to Hogwarts, I couldn't have been more pleased. I'd like to get to know you _much _better."

Maeve's heart pounded. "Y-you would?"

"More than anything." He reached up and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, letting his fingers rest against her cheek for a moment. Her skin was just as soft as he'd imagined it being.

"I think I'd like that too."

He ran his fingers gently under her chin and lifted it slightly. Slowly he lowered his head, giving her plenty of time to pull away.

Maeve knew she probably shouldn't let Sirius kiss her so soon, but the combination of the moonlit garden, the romance of the betrothal, and the excitement of their first dance still pulsed through her.

Very gently, Sirius brushed his lips against hers. Her mouth was warm and petal soft. Excitement flowed through his veins.

Maeve's breath caught in her throat, an electric jolt of excitement shot through her as he lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Just as Sirius was about to deepen the kiss, a male voice called out his name. He pulled back, cursing silently, but smiled at the sweet expression on Maeve's face. "I think we've been missed."

Maeve smiled in return, nodding at the inevitable. "I guess we should head back in now."

"I suppose so," Sirius agreed regretfully.

"Sirius!" called out the voice again, coming from much closer.

"Here," Sirius called back, stepping away from Maeve a bit. Gesturing with his head toward the Manor, they began walking back.

James came into view after they had taken only a few steps. "Sirius, I hate to interrupt your walk, but I heard your mother wondering where you were and figured it would be better for her to find you closer to the house."

Sirius nodded ruefully. "She probably has something for me to do, a toast or some such thing." They quickened their pace as they returned to the ballroom. Once on the veranda, Sirius gave James the nod to go inside without them before asking, "Maeve, I don't want to let you go. I know it's not proper to monopolize your time, but would you care for another dance?"

"I'd love to," she answered, with a smile that made him grin as he led her toward the party and their dance.


	16. In the calm clear light of day

**Chapter 16 – In the calm clear light of day**

_They danced around the gardens, using the darkness to conceal their scandalously close embrace. Maeve felt so happy. It seemed as though their feet didn't quite touch the ground. Overhead, the full moon cast a romantic glow over the couple. As the faint sounds of music came to an end, Sirius swung her around to a stop and drew her even closer. Lifting a curl laying against her neck, he rubbed it between his fingers for a moment murmuring, 'Soft as silk, I knew it would be soft as silk.' _

_He dropped the curl, his intense gray eyes looking like storm clouds filled with lightning. Features tense with longing, Sirius muttered roughly, 'I know something that's softer.' He threaded his hands through her hair, tilting her face up slightly. His head lowered. . ._

"Maeve! Are you going to sleep all day?" Morag cried, jumping on the bed and jarring Maeve from the loveliest dream she'd ever had.

Maeve glared up at her cheerful sister and muttered, "What time is it?"

"It's nearly time for breakfast and mother asked if we would run over to the Blackwaterfoot Lodge and pick up some fresh scones." Morag bounced on the bed in her impatience. "So, come on! Get up lazybones!"

Maeve pulled herself into a sitting position and sniped, "Scones just don't compare to the dream I was having!"

Morag scrambled off the bed and went to the wardrobe, pulling a fresh dress out for her sister. She turned with a sly expression on her face. "I did mention to the boys that we might just have to go to the Lodge for fresh scones this morning. If you were dreaming about one of them, wouldn't you prefer the reality?"

Maeve couldn't quite cover the hope that filled her at that tidbit of information, but she tried to be nonchalant. "Maybe. What boys?"

Morag tossed her sister the dress she was holding and teased, "Oh, just some boys from the party last night."

Maeve snatched the dress out of the air and grinned at her sister. "Well, why didn't you say so?" She jumped out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

In no time at all they were strolling toward the Lodge comparing stories about the previous evening.

"You certainly seem smitten with your new betrothed," Maeve teased lightly. "It seemed as though the two of you could hardly be pried apart."

Morag smiled happily. "Yes, I do like him quite a bit. He's very gallant, and quite nice looking too. I don't believe I danced a single full dance with anyone but him, he cut into every one."

"It sounds like he's just as smitten as you!" Maeve was delighted for her sister.

"I saw you dancing quite a bit too."

"Yes, but I was able to finish most of my dances without being interrupted."

The girls giggled together all the way to the Lodge. They spotted the boys going in the door. "Let's sneak over to that parlor window and see if they're talking about us," Morag suggested with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Do you really think we should?" asked Maeve. A faint feeling of foreboding shivered up her spine.

"We all had a wonderful time last night!" Morag teased, "Wouldn't you like to know what they have to say about it?" She grabbed her sister's arm and tugged lightly.

Maeve gave in and trotted quickly after her sister to crouch beneath the open window to the parlor where the boys lounged.

-

Inside, Regulus delighted in goading the brother who couldn't hex him as he deserved. "Come on Sirius, I've never known you to be so bashful about what happened between you and one of your conquests before."

"It's none of your bloody business what I do or with whom." Sirius replied tersely.

"I saw you mooning about last night sniffing after Morag's sister. I also saw you leading her out to the gardens."

"Haven't you anything better to think about than what I was up to last night? You seemed to be enamored with, how have you put it all summer, your cross to bear; did things turn out better than you thought they would?" Sirius smirked.

"Actually they did," Regulus murmured to himself.

"What was that? You're muttering again."

"Trust you to go after the flashier sister. I wonder if her temperament matches that fiery hair?" Regulus retorted.

Sirius seethed inside. He knew his brother was trying to sway the conversation back the way he wanted it to go. Regulus wasn't quite ready to deal with his feelings toward Morag yet. Although Sirius wanted desperately to smash Regulus's face for daring to speak of Maeve in such a way, he kept his temper. It wouldn't do to allow his brother to know how much he was getting to him. Regulus would only use Maeve against him at every opportunity. Determined to keep the peace, he settled his features into a bland expression. "Well, for your information, nothing _you_ need to know about happened in the garden last night. As for Maeve's temperament, Reggie, since you're stuck with her sister, I guess you'll never know."

Regulus let out a delighted laugh, "I always knew you were a dog, just like the constellation you were named for. Telling me 'nothing I need to know about' tells me more than if you actually went into detail about it!"

Sirius quipped, "Don't pretend you can figure out what two plus two equals." Outwardly, he smirked, but inwardly, he grimaced. He didn't know what it was about his brother that brought out the Slytherin in him, but Sirius found it disturbingly easy to act the part. It wasn't something he, Gryffindor through and through, was proud of.

Reggie seemed bent on beating the conversational horse to death. "If you're willing to tell the truth, I'd be willing to wager you took the lovely Miss Maeve out into the gardens for an old fashioned snog session!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. Trust Regulus to jump to a conclusion like that. "Think whatever you like Reggie, you will anyway."

"Why shouldn't I? You're not giving out any information."

Letting out a huff of exasperation, Sirius decided to get his brother off the track. If Regulus realized just how much he cared about Maeve he could make life hell just by telling their mother. "For your information, brother, I was ordered to pay attention to Maeve by mother. I do want to earn my wand back, you know, so I went along with it."

"That's all it was?"

"Of course. What does a Hufflepuff have to offer?" Sirius scoffed aloud, silently thinking that there was a certain Hufflepuff from whom he'd be willing to take anything she offered.

"Well, I think you're full of shite. If you can't see the beauty of the garden that grew those two Hufflepuffs, then you're an idiot!"

"This from the boy that can't add two and two and come up with four."

-

Crouched beneath the window, Morag saw the horrified look on Maeve's face and pulled her away from the window, cursing her own curiosity. "Are you all right?"

Maeve couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She had been so sure Sirius had really liked her. "I don't know what to say," she replied slowly. She looked up to see if her sister felt as hurt as she did. Surprisingly, Morag was smiling. Maeve reached for her hand. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Didn't you hear what Regulus said when Sirius accused him of muttering?"

"No, I didn't." Maeve had been paying more attention to what Sirius said, and how he'd said it.

"He said things had turned out better than he had thought they would. I think that means he really does like me, and we can build from there!"

"That makes good hearing, sister. I'm happy for you."

"I also think those two were just being blowhards. Both of them have told me that they don't get along like we do. They were probably just needling each other and didn't mean a word they said."

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to think I was only a 'conquest' of Sirius Black!"

"Use your head, sister. Could everything he said the other day in Diagon Alley and last night been lies and the few words spoken today been the only truth he's had to say?"

The knot in the pit of Maeve's stomach loosened. "It does seem silly doesn't it?"

"Yes. Now, let's go get some scones. I'm starving!" Morag cajoled, hoping she had stayed her sisters' fears.

Maeve pasted a smile on her face and decided she was going to figure out, one way or another, who Sirius Black had been lying to. The words he'd just spoken were burnt into her mind, but her heart remembered everything else he'd said and fervently hoped Sirius had only been lying to his brother.

OoOoO

_Once again I'd like to thank my Beta, Kerichi, who takes my ideas and shows me how to make them show up in words that flow together and make a picture. _


	17. An Invitation

**Chapter 17 – An Invitation**

"So what do you say Maeve?"

Maeve turned from the drawing room window. She knew it was rude to stare off, but she had a hard time organizing her thoughts. Instead of enjoying Sirius Black's intense regard, she'd found herself ill-at-ease. The conversation between Sirius and Regulus that she and Morag had overheard kept playing over and over in her head.

"Sometimes I wonder where your mind takes you sister," Morag said, once she'd gained her sister's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"The boys have just invited us to join them on a picnic this afternoon. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Fun?" Maeve looked blindly around the room, her gaze finally landing on Sirius who was smiling at her in his most charming way. She nodded. "That sounds nice. Perhaps we'll find Snuffles and I can introduce you."

Regulus laughed. "And who would this Snuffles person be?"

Maeve smiled faintly. "He's a stray dog I've been running into this summer. He's quite big, and very shaggy. He's really quite sweet for all he's nearly as big as a bear. If I'd been near a church the first time I'd seen him I would have probably been scared out of my wits thinking he was a Grim."

"You forget, I've seen him. I shooed him out of the library after you'd let him in," Sirius teased. "He didn't seem so very fearsome to me."

A faint flush colored Maeve's cheeks. "I didn't let him in. He went in on his own. I just didn't want him to get caught by the librarian."

Sirius smirked at her blush and replied, "I remember, that was the day we first met."

Regulus watched the interplay between them fixedly. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other before last night."

Sirius turned a cold eye toward his brother. "Since when have I ever discussed who I get to know with you?"

Regulus cleared his throat, looking as though he were biting back a sharp retort. Sirius knew his brother wouldn't let himself get caught up in a battle of wits when they had an audience. He'd be mortified to lose. The gleam in his eye told Sirius an idea had spawned in that Slytherin mind. Reggie said with transparent cunning, "Sirius, I just thought if you had spent some time with a lovely young lady like Maeve here, you would have mentioned it."

"You overestimate your powers of observation, brother," Sirius replied blithely.

Regulus' eyes widened. Apparently he recognized the signs of his brother revving up to have a go, for he turned hastily to Maeve and said, "So, is the outing agreeable? A picnic at the Manor?"

Maeve flushed lightly, watching the brothers. She wondered at Sirius' attitude. He had seemed so pleasant the day they had met in the library. He'd been the perfect gentleman during the ball last night, escorting her to dinner. He'd told her his mother had _'ordered'_ him to escort her to dinner and he had _'pretended'_ to be reluctant. Sirius had basically said the same thing to his brother, but the words had sounded so different, so harsh, and even cruel. What was the truth? She had to know, so she said, ""That sounds lovely. What time were you thinking?"

Morag squeezed her sisters' hand. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!" she whispered.

"Hmmm, perhaps around two?" Regulus suggested.

"It will have to be a bit later than that. Today is mother's day to receive callers. She won't be finished till around four or so. Will that be too late?" Morag suggested.

"Not at all. Four o'clock it is." Regulus took her hand and kissed it. "Although the thought of so many hours before I can enjoy your company seems far too many."

Sirius rolled his eyes and smirked toward Maeve, trying to share a private joke. He was puzzled when she didn't grin in return. "Sounds smashing, we'll see you girls at four."

OoOoO

After lunch, Sirius wandered around the Manor feeling restless. He was tempted to go for a run, but knowing he wouldn't find Maeve took the relish out of that idea. He could hear his mother ordering the Elves about, preparing for a full-blown picnic. He'd been hoping for a quiet picnic where the two couples could wander off in separate directions after they'd eaten.

Now there would be genteel wizarding games, and 'civilized' eating outdoors, not sitting on a tablecloth on the ground but at tables under awnings. She was effectively taking all the romance out of the idea of a picnic. Sirius couldn't even complain. If he did, she might figure out that he actually cared about Maeve. Knowing his mother's vindictive side, she would probably enchant the girl into believing him a monster.

The crack of billiard balls drew his attention. He strolled into the gaming room to see his brother hand several galleons to Lucius Malfoy. "You should never bet more than you can afford to lose," drawled the older man, in a condescending tone that made Regulus flush with humiliation.

Sirius clapped his hands in a slow, mocking gesture. "I say, well done, Malfoy." When Lucius raised a brow at his facetious tone, he continued, "What's next on your agenda, a jaunt to the village to steal candy from children?"

Lucius smiled coolly. "Why bother to rob Muggle spawn when I can fleece pure-bloods without getting my shoes dusty?"

"Think you could beat me?" asked Sirius.

"And your mother said you weren't clever enough to be a Ravenclaw," Lucius mocked. "Name your stakes."

"Double what you hustled out of Regulus," Sirius answered, ignoring his brother's protest to say, "If you have the nerve to bet on something other than a sure win."

Malfoy smirked. "Are you sure you can cover that bet? My fiancée tells me you don't even get pocket money anymore."

"I have an inheritance."

Lucius waved an arm toward the rack of cue sticks hanging on the wall. "Then by all means, let's see how soon a fool and his money are parted."

Sirius laughed. "Shouldn't take long, and you can always console yourself with the lesser known saying. _A fool and his money make a good fiancée."_

"I want to play too," Regulus cut in.

While Sirius looked at his brother in surprise, Malfoy sneered. "Haven't you been schooled enough for one day, boy? Do you really need another lesson?" He waved his hand in a shooing motion. "We can't have a game with three players..."

"We could play cutthroat," Sirius cut in. "Each of us takes five balls. I'll pick 11-15. Last man with a ball still on the table after all others have been eliminated is the winner." He inwardly chuckled when Malfoy curled a lip and chose one through five. His silent amusement became glee when the arrogant Death Eater took the first shot and knocked the number 7 ball into the left corner pocket.

The wizard said derisively while taking aim at the number 6 ball, "Next time, learn your lesson the first time, boy. You're out of your league." He sank the ball and surveyed the pool table. "Number 11 this time."

"It's your funeral," Sirius muttered.

"What was that?" Lucius asked indignantly.

"Nothing, except that you'll miss the shot and then Regulus is going to take _you _out, and teach you never to underestimate the determination of a Black."

"Hardly," Lucius scoffed, bending over his cue stick once more. Moments later, he stared in disbelief at the ball he'd failed to knock into a pocket.

"My turn, I believe," said Regulus, applying chalk to the end of his cue. He examined the lay of the balls and looked from the former Slytherin alumni to his brother. With a slight smile, he said, "Number 1 in the right corner pocket."

-

James arrived in time to watch Sirius' number 13 ball outlast Regulus' number 9. Sirius told Malfoy, "Who said thirteen was unlucky? Thanks for the pocket money."

The arrogant git didn't answer, just gave Regulus a fulminating look and stalked out of the billiards room.

"Did I miss the fun?" asked James.

"You did. Reggie taught our future cousin-in-law a very important lesson. Never play cutthroat against the Black family. Regardless of our differences, we eliminate outsiders first." Sirius tossed the small bag of galleons over to his brother, who took them with a frown. "But you won, fair and square."

Sirius clapped Regulus on the shoulder. "I couldn't have done it without you, so buy your fiancée something pretty...maybe some roses to match the ones you put in her cheeks."

Regulus did something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He smiled at his brother with genuine affection. "Thank you, Sirius. I will."

After the younger boy had left, James said, "Did my eyes deceive me or did your brother...the incredible prat...actually _thank _you with a smile?"

"Shut it and grab a cue stick."

"Why? You need money after throwing it away so recklessly?"

Sirius grinned. "Exactly."

OoOoO

_A/N: Special thanks go for this chapter to Kerichi. I couldn't have done it without her help, encouragement, and suggestions. She actually co-authored this chapter! For a Wonderful new Sirius story check out _Semi Charmed Life.


	18. The Picnic

**Chapter 18 – The Picnic**

The girls strolled out of the wood next to the Manor and stopped short to gawk at the lavish display on the grounds. Huge open-sided tents were scattered around the edge of the garden. Wizards and Witches were strolling through the garden, playing wizarding games, or sitting at the tables under the tents laughing and eating.

"I thought this was supposed to be a picnic for the four of us," Morag mused aloud.

"It seems as though plans can change abruptly with the Black family," Maeve teased with a grin.

The girls were thankful to be wearing their best light summer dresses, so they weren't totally underdressed for the party before them.

Morag squared her shoulders and said, "Let's pretend this is exactly what we expected. No sense in offending them if this was their plan from the start."

Maeve shrugged. "If you say so."

As they neared the tents, Regulus stepped from behind one to greet, "Morag! Did you just arrive?" He quickly joined them. Taking his fiancée's hand, he whispered, "When Mother heard me ordering a picnic from the house-elves she claimed it would never do and immediately began putting all this together." He turned to smile and say hello to Maeve. She startled when Sirius appeared at her elbow.

"Maeve, you look lovely this afternoon. Morag, I hope you don't mind if I whisk your sister away. We're about to start a round of Quidditch and we need a Seeker." He grinned down at Maeve, "What do you say?"

She nervously picked at the skirt of her floral sleeveless dress. "I-I'm not really dressed for Quidditch," she stuttered, feeling a bit relieved that he was acting as if he really wanted her company. Perhaps her suspicions were unfounded.

"That won't be a problem. My cousin Andie and you are of a size, I'm sure she has some Quidditch things here."

"All right then."

Sirius took Maeve's hand and guided her toward the Manor. "I do hope you're on your best form today. James is playing on the opposing team. He's really quite good. Usually he plays Chaser but today he opted to play Seeker."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" She grinned up at him. "What about you? Playing Keeper?"

"Actually I thought I'd play Chaser today. Andie wanted the Keeper spot."

"Why isn't Regulus playing?"

"Reggie? Reggie doesn't play Quidditch. He's not fond of heights," Sirius replied offhandedly. He spotted Andie at the door to the Manor. "Oy, Andie! Hold up a moment!" He tugged Maeve's hand and began jogging toward his cousin.

"Don't worry Sirius," Andie called out, "I was just going in to change so we can get the game started."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," he answered, coming to a stop as they neared the door. "Maeve here has agreed to be our Seeker, but she needs some Quidditch togs. Do you have any extra?"

"I'm sure we'll find something." Andie smiled at the girl who had won her cousin's fancy. Sirius could tell she approved. His gaze traveled over light red curls fluttering in the breeze, sparkling blue eyes and rested on the slender hand tucked securely in his larger one and smiled. There was nothing to disapprove of. Maeve was lovely- inside and out. When he looked up, Andie winked at him before turning to Maeve. "Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting do we?"

The girls hurried up to Andie's room. Digging through a wardrobe Andie asked, "Do you play for your house team?"

"Me? No. I just play for fun, but I'm not too bad at Seeking."

"Ah hah!" Andie exclaimed. "I thought I had these here." She pulled out two sets of Quidditch gear. Dropping one on a chair, she held up the other to Maeve. "Those should fit. You can change in there." She pointed to the bathroom.

"Thank you." Maeve took the gear and headed into the bathroom. "Did you play on your house team?"

"No. I wanted to play Keeper, but they gave the position to Lucius Malfoy. Have you met him yet?"

"The name sounds familiar," Maeve called through the door as she changed. "But I can't say a face comes to mind."

"He's foul. My sister is betrothed to him, the white haired git. He won't be playing today. He told Walburga and Orion that Quidditch was for schoolchildren and professionals, and that adults should leave childish things behind."

"Walburga and Orion?" Maeve asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"My aunt and uncle, Sirius and Regulus' parents," Andie replied, tugging her shirt into place she looked at Maeve. "Oh, good. They fit."

"Yes, I'd almost suspect a charm to make them fit perfectly," Maeve replied with a smile.

"Well, they don't fit me anymore, so you're welcome to them if you like," Andie offered.

"Wherever did you get pink Quidditch gear?" Maeve giggled.

"My mother's house-elf made them for me one summer." Andie laughed. "Everything I wore that summer was pink."

"By whose choice? Yours or the house-elf's?"

"Mine of course. I can be quite stubborn upon occasion," Andie declared. "Now, tell me. What do you think of my cousin?"

Maeve was a bit startled at Andie's abrupt change of subject. "I think he makes Morag happy, so far I'd say he seems a good match."

"Not Reggie. _Sirius._ What do you think of Sirius?"

Maeve hesitated for a moment. "He can certainly be charming." She hoped the evasion didn't offend the woman, but she wasn't going to pour out her conflicted feelings to Sirius' cousin, regardless of how friendly she was.

Andie watched her intently, but must have decided not to put her on the spot, because she gestured to the door, saying lightly, "The curse of the Black men. They charm as easily as they breathe. They're not too hard to look at either!"

"That is the truth!" Maeve agreed, picturing stormy gray eyes and silky black hair.

Andie smiled mischievously, "Let's go have some fun!"

"Yes, lets!"

OoOoO

The game was in full force when a golden glitter caught Maeve's eye. James must have spotted it the same time she did because he was right beside her racing for the Snitch.

The Snitch whizzed around taking long dives only to abruptly change course and fly nearly straight up. They were quite high when out of nowhere a Bludger whipped between them, causing James to veer off for a moment. Maeve laughed at his swearing, not taking her eyes from the Snitch. The Bludger swung around and came streaking back straight for her. She too tried to veer off, but was too late. The Bludger crashed straight across her broomstick, breaking it and causing her to fall off.

Sirius had been watching her fly. She was very good. Maeve was giving James quite a run when the Bludger broker her broomstick. Immediately he dropped the Quaffle and shot off to get under her, so he could catch her. Her scream made his heart seize. James was diving after her, trying to catch her before she hit the ground. Sirius was just a bit faster.

"Are you all right?" he asked anxiously, holding her tight as they glided to the ground.

"Other than needing to swallow my heart back to where it's supposed to be, I'm fine," said Maeve. She was wrapped securely in Sirius's arms and she didn't want to let go.

Everyone who had been either playing the game or watching it appeared to surround them at once, asking if she was injured, or needed to lie down and recover.

"Honestly, I'm fine," she answered as Sirius reluctantly set her on her feet.

"Look!" Sirius exclaimed with a bark of laughter. He reached into her hair, pulled out the Snitch from where it was caught in her curls. "This is the first time I think the game has been won by the Snitch catching the Seeker!"

"Can we really call it a win?" Maeve giggled.

"You had the Snitch on your person. I'd say it's a win!" Andie declared.

"If that's the secret, I'm going to have a talk with our house Seeker," James joined in teasing Maeve. "But I don't know if his hair will curl like yours without a few charms."

"I'm famished. Let's head to the tents for some food," Sirius said, offering his arm to Maeve. "Or would you like to change before you eat?"

"I would like to freshen up a bit," she admitted.

"I'll walk you up then. Did you leave your things in Andie's room?"

"Why don't we all go and freshen up and change?" Andie said, taking her husband's arm she told him,"You'll have to change in Sirius's room."

The players trooped toward the Manor laughing about the game and its outcome. They changed quickly and re-gathered together under a tent with food piled on the table.

"This isn't exactly what I thought was going to happen today when we talked about a picnic," Sirius admitted quietly to Maeve.

"It's been fun."

"Fun, she says. Fun to fall nearly fifty feet? You could have been badly hurt!"

She laid her hand on his arm, touched at his concern. "But I'm fine. I haven't played Quidditch for a long time and I've had a good time today."

Sirius covered her hand with his, "Perhaps we could plan another picnic. A more private one."

Maeve looked into his eyes and couldn't see any deceit there. It gave her hope and put a smile in her voice as she said, "That would be lovely."


	19. A More Private Picnic

**Chapter 19 – The More Private Picnic **

Maeve sat on a hill above the Old Quay, staring unseeingly at the seals playing in the water or sunning on the rocks. Her thoughts were filled with Sirius Black. His stormy gray eyes, silky black hair, and charming smile that sent shivers down her spine when she remembered how gentle his kiss had been.

These thoughts should be making her world feel wonderful, yet she couldn't forget overhearing him talking about her to his brother as if she were nothing to him. He _had_ told her that his mother had ordered him to escort her to dinner, but when he'd spoken the same words to his brother it sounded as if it had truly been a trial to him.

Had she been nothing but a trial to him? Was she that boring?

She remembered watching the seals play on these very rocks with him. They had laughed and flirted. He'd been outrageous, yet charming. He'd made some sort of off-color remark, and she'd laughed and pretended to be offended. Yet now she wondered if she'd just been some girl for him to pass his time with while he was staying in Machrie Moor.

Her thoughts wandered back to the night of her sister's betrothal. He'd taken her for a walk in the garden and he had given her her very first kiss. It had been soft, sweet, and very gentle- everything a first kiss should be.

A yipping bark startled her out of her reverie. "Snuffles!" she exclaimed happily, before calling the huge black dog over to her.

Sirius couldn't believe his luck. He wasn't supposed to meet Maeve until late afternoon for another, more private, picnic. Yet, here she was. Life was good.

He had decided to go for a run to get away from his family and the leftover guests that acted as though they would never leave. He'd been running through the woods that ran along the top of the hills bordering Brodick Bay when the glint of the sun on coppery curls caught his eye. He couldn't stop a yip of surprise when he saw her. She'd heard him and called him over by the pet name she had come up with, Snuffles.

He romped over to her, tail wagging, happy that he would have even more time to spend with her.

Maeve reached eagerly for the dog she'd become so fond of, glad for the distraction from her maudlin thoughts. "I haven't seen you for so long I thought your family must have left and taken you with them. I guess you escaped again," Maeve said as she ran her fingers through his silky fur.

Sirius rumbled deep in his chest, wishing he were in his human form.

Maeve giggled. "I think you might just understand me sometimes. I could use a friend just about now."

Sirius cocked his head at her, wondering what she was talking about. He curled up next to her, laying his head in her lap, silently urging her to confide in him. Perhaps she might give him a clue as to what Andie had been saying earlier.

"_She _is _a lovely girl, Sirius."_

"_But?. . ." _

"_I don't really want to add a 'but'," Andie replied with a cheeky smile._

"_Fine. However..." Sirius urged, rolling his eyes at his cousin's joke._

"_Much better. However, I think she has some reservations about you," Andie admitted._

"_What do you mean? We get along so well!" _

"_You do have quite a reputation at school, perhaps that's all I was picking up on."_

"_Andie, you are my favorite cousin, but I don't believe that's what you really think. Maeve is a wonderful girl. She's pretty, smart, and the nicest person I've ever met. What is it about her that you don't like?"_

"_I _do _like her! I'm just not so sure she cares about you as much as you care about her. If she were as sweet on you as you are on her she would have been more. . ."_

"_More?. . ."_

"_I'm not sure. More excited about talking about you, I suppose. Girls generally can't stop talking about boys they like- especially when they have only known them for a short period of time." Seeing the woebegone look on her cousins face she added, "Perhaps she was reserved because I'm a stranger to her. I can tell that she likes you, Sirius. There just seems to be some reserve there I can't quite put my finger on."_

Sirius grumbled at bit over the memory, and nudged Maeve's hand, silently begging for caresses he wouldn't dare ask her for in his human form.

"Oh, Snuggles, what should I do?" Maeve asked aloud, talking more to herself than to the huge black dog. She looked down into expressive gray eyes and let out a humorless laugh. "You see, there's this boy," she began, "oh, what am I doing? Talking to a dog?"

Sirius sat up and woofed quietly, hoping she would take the hint and continue talking.

Maeve stared at him for a long moment. "Oh, why not. It's not like you can tell anyone what I say. There's this boy I've met. He's really quite wonderful. Tall, dark and handsome, and so incredibly charming..." She stopped to rub the dog's head, smiling when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "Problem is, I don't know if he really likes me."

Sirius jerked back and watched in astonishment as she dropped her hands to her lap and her eyes turned toward the seals playing in the water. Her lips turned up at the corners, but the smile was sad. "I don't have much experience with boys, so I don't know how to tell when Sirius is being sincere, and when he isn't." She sighed. "I want to believe he deceived his mother and brother to be with me, protect me, but how can I be sure?"

"Woof!" Sirius protested, before remembering he was a dog.

Maeve looked down and ruffled his fur. There were tears in her eyes. "He gave me my first kiss. I can't believe it meant nothing to him...that I mean nothing..." She brushed her tears away and rose to her feet. Sniffing, she said resolutely, "I'll find a way to ask him..." Her shoulders drooped. "Somehow..." She petted him one last time and smiled. "Thank you for listening, Mr. Snuffles."

Sirius watched her leave, reeling from what she'd said. He didn't know how she'd learnt about his conversation with Regulus, but he would have to find a way to assure her that she was the one person he would never deceive... somehow...

OoOoO

Sirius approached the Standing Stones at Fingal's Cauldron Seat, where he'd promised to meet Maeve. He was glad to see he was early; he wanted to make everything perfect. He sat the picnic basket he carried on the stone with a hole in it, remembering Maeve telling him the hero, Fingal, had supposedly tied his dog there while he cooked a meal.

He had begged a special meal from Fancy, his favorite house elf. The basket was charmed to be lightweight, for which he was thankful, for Fancy had packed it full. He pulled out a tablecloth, charmed to repel insects, and spread it where the moss was dry and soft. Quickly he set out bowls and plates filled with food. The dishes were charmed as well. The cheeses, strawberries, and cream would stay cold while the canapés would stay hot. A sterling silver bucket held bottles of lemonade and cider.

He finished just in time to look up and see Maeve approaching. She looked a bit nervous, but she was smiling. He took that as a good sign.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting long." She said, as she got closer.

"Not at all, I'm just now finishing up." He reached into the basket and pulled out a perfect rose. Holding it out to her, he smiled. "For you, although it pales in comparison."

A light blush colored her cheeks as Maeve accepted the rose. "It's lovely."

Sirius looked at the rose with a puzzled expression. "I thought so too."

"And you don't think so now?"

"It's pretty, but its beauty has faded since it's been in your hands." He looked into her eyes and added, "Perhaps it just can't compete with your beauty."

Maeve laughed. "And perhaps I should have worn boots."

"Boots?"

"Yes, boots. With what you're attempting to shovel around here my shoes might get soiled."

A bark of laughter escaped Sirius before he could pretend to be affronted. "Here I try to give you a compliment and you accuse me of spreading manure. Is there no romance in your soul?"

"Of course there is. I've just yet to have anything to fuel its fire," she teased lightly. Maeve was relieved that he acted as he always had when they were alone, although she couldn't help doubting his sincerity. Not wanting to ruin the moment, she tried to push those thoughts aside.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see what we can do about that." He wasn't sure how to handle knowing her fears without her realizing he knew. "Are you hungry? Fancy outdid herself packing this picnic."

Maeve looked at the dishes spread out beside them. "You went to so much trouble. Thank you."

Sirius sat down and reached up to take her hand and tug lightly. "It was no trouble at all. Let's eat." He plucked a strawberry from the bowl and held it out to her. "Try one, I couldn't help sampling a few and they were delicious."

Maeve took the strawberry and bit into the tart sweetness before sitting on the cloth next to Sirius. She said, "Mmmm, well, since you've already had your share I guess I get the rest."

Sirius was glad to see the glint of teasing laughter in her eyes. This was the girl he'd come to care for. She was so full of life, happiness and fun. He'd hated seeing her cry, and he'd hated himself for being the cause of those tears. He couldn't help teasing her in return, "Surely you wouldn't deprive me of _all _of them?"

She grabbed another berry and popped it in her mouth, closing her eyes and savoring it. "I don't know…these are awfully good!"

Sirius picked up the plate of hot canapés, holding it out to her. "Here, try one of these, maybe they will sway you away from my strawberries!"

Maeve took a canapé and nibbled, enjoying the soft, flaky crust, melted cheese, and savory filling. "Your Fancy certainly knows how to plan a picnic."

"I noticed the other day at the picnic what you seemed to enjoy and asked Fancy to prepare them for you."

"You watched what I ate?" she asked, slightly alarmed. Had she made a pig of herself?

"No, I didn't really watch what you were eating so much as I was watching _you_."

"Oh," she replied, not knowing what to say after that.

Sirius notices she seemed a bit embarrassed. He reached into the basket for goblets. "Would you prefer lemonade or cider?"

"Cider, please," Maeve answered, glad for a change of subject.

"I tried to get Fancy to add a bottle of wine, but she threatened to hit me over the head with a bottle."

Maeve laughed at the image. "Not really!"

"Oh, yes. Really! Just imagine this little house elf with a tiny button nose looking at me quite fiercely." He held up an imaginary bottle and adopted a squeaky voice, _"Young sir is knowing better than to try that with Fancy. What is you wanting to do? My mistress will surely be threatening Fancy with clothes if I's to allow that to happen!"_

Sirius chuckled at Maeve's delighted giggles. He said, "If you can imagine that, picture me grabbing the basket and running for the door before she confiscated it in her rage!"

Maeve's giggles changed to full-blown laughter as she pictured the scene he painted.

"I can't believe I actually told you about that. Quite embarrassing really," Sirius said, pretending to be a bit ashamed.

Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as she continued to laugh. Gasping for breath she pleaded, "Oh, stop! Please! I can't breathe!" She took a shaky sip of her cider before giggling again. "I can just picture a grown boy like you quavering in fear from a tiny little house elf with a wine bottle as a weapon!"

"It was quite frightening," he said with a grin.

"I'm sure."

"Have you given any thought as to what you'd like to do when we finish eating?" he asked, nibbling on some cheese.

"I hadn't really thought that far. What do you have in mind?"

"We could hire a couple of bicycles and ride up to Brodick's castle," he offered.

"I haven't been to the castle since I was very little. That sounds like fun. Will it be open this late in the day?"

"Being a Black does have a few advantages," he replied lightly. "I checked and it seems there's an old wizard that's the grounds keeper there, we shouldn't have any problem."

"You never know," Maeve taunted. "We might have a bit more pull with me being a Stewart. My family does live here year round."

Sirius chuckled before answering, "You just might be right."

After they finished eating, Maeve watched Sirius pull one last thing from the basket, a tiny golden bell. "What's that for?" she asked.

Sirius only grinned and rang the bell lightly. A moment later a house elf appeared. "Young sir is finished with the picnic?" she asked in a piping voice.

"Yes, Fancy. Would you take these things back to the Manor, please?" Sirius answered in a kind voice.

Fancy smiled fondly before disappearing with the remains of the picnic.

Maeve held back a giggle until they were alone again.

"Imagining her with a wine bottle, eh?" Sirius said, chuckling. He and Maeve walked to the village, laughing and teasing about how 'fierce' little Fancy was. Sirius hired the bicycles with money James had slipped him 'just in case'. The ride to the castle seemed to take no time at all.

"Do you know the story of the castle?" Sirius asked, as they parked their bikes.

"Well, I know it was built sometime in the fifth century and there's a room that's known as "Bruce's Room", but it's said that it was unlikely that Robert The Bruce ever stayed here," Maeve said.

"That's the tiniest tip of the iceberg, young lady," a querulous voice inserted. An old man, bent with age, stepped into view. "Visiting hours are long past."

"Ah, good sir. My name is Sirius Black and we wondered if you might be persuaded to take us on a brief tour."

"Black, eh? Any relation to Alphard Black?" the old man asked suspiciously.

"As a matter of fact he was my uncle," Sirius replied, thinking it was about time he got some use out of his family connections.

"Was? Was! That old goat!" the old man spat angrily.

Sirius was astonished. Generally, anyone he met that had known his uncle had liked him. "What do you mean?"

"That Alphard Black, he swore he'd die before he paid me the twenty galleons he owed me and I'll be damned if he didn't!"

Amused by the man's story, Sirius said, "I assure you Mr…"

"McClellan, Angus McClellan."

"Mr. McClellan, Uncle Alphard died quite involuntarily of dragon pox, but if he owed you a debt, I'll be happy to see it good the next time I go to Gringott's."

"Ye think I'd be taking money from you for a debt you don't owe? Be ye crazed?" the old man asked, suspicion colored his tone again.

"Not at all. It's just that my uncle left me a good bit of gold and I'd be happy to see his debt settled." Sirius answered quickly. He thought, _Especially when my generosity makes a pretty girl smile approvingly._

"We'll see about that. I'll believe it when the owl comes with me gold." He turned to Maeve and asked in a kindlier voice, "Now, who be you?"

"Maeve Stewart, good sir," she answered politely.

"Brian Stewart's daughter?"

"Yes, sir."

The old man's face wreathed in smiles. "I've taken many a good drink with yer father, girl." He opened the gate and guided them into the castle, telling them of the history of the porcelain, furniture, and arguing with a painting of a knight about which room Robert The Bruce actually slept in. Sirius found Maeve's look of rapt interest more fascinating than historical facts.

At the end of the tour, Angus led them to a door and said, "A walled garden lies beyond. Courtin' couples have always strolled its paths, so yer welcome to continue the tradition."

Maeve smiled eagerly, but Sirius reminded, "We have to return the bicycles."

Angus looked at the girl's disappointed face and said, "I have a pair of grandsons who will return them for yeh. Meet me at the Summer House beyond the garden. Yeh can Floo home from there."

Sirius and Maeve thanked the man heartily. McClellan waved them into the garden with a smile.

-

The sun was just beginning to set when they came upon a bench nestled between two giant rhododendrons. Sirius gestured for her to have a seat. Maeve said, "This has been a lovely day, Sirius. Thank you."

"I've enjoyed myself immensely, Maeve." He reached over to tuck a curl behind her ear and whispered huskily, "How is it we keep ending up in gardens?"

"I-I'm not sure," Maeve stuttered nervously.

"Maeve, I want you to know something," he said, playing with a curl lying on her shoulder.

She stared into his eyes, silently begging him to tell her the truth.

He said, "I've never known a girl like you before, and I'm very glad my brother was the one to be betrothed to your sister."

Her heart pounded. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it would be bloody hell to be married to her and not be allowed to fall in love with you," he said earnestly.

"Wh-What did you say?" she asked, not believing he actually said what she'd dreamed of hearing.

"I said, I think I'm falling in love with you. I hope you care for me too."

"Do you really?"

"I won't lie to you Maeve. I may lie to my entire bloody family, but I won't lie to you. I promise!"

His vehement words were all the more meaningful to her, because his tone was so gentle. Maeve said, "I do care for you, so much…and it hurt so badly to doubt…"

"Perhaps I can make your doubts go away," he said quietly, bending to capture her lips with his.

OoOoO

_A/N: I'd like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter… but I did make it extra long for you! I hope you've enjoyed it! Extra special thanks to Kerichi for all her support and encouragement… and for being the best beta in the world!_


	20. A Festival in Hogsmeade

**Chapter 20 – A Festival in Hogsmeade**

Maeve sat at the dresser brushing her hair not really seeing her reflection. Her thoughts were on the day before and the time she had spent with Sirius. He had relieved her fears about being just a way to pass the summer.

"You certainly look happy about something, sister."

Maeve jumped a bit; she hadn't heard Morag come in. "I guess I am happy."

Their eyes met in the mirror. "Sirius?" Morag asked simply.

Maeve's eyes sparkled as she nodded.

"Those Black boys certainly are charmers, aren't they?" Morag said as she flopped on the bed.

"That they are," Maeve agreed. "What are your plans for today?"

Morag rolled over to look at her sister again. "Nothing set in stone just yet."

"You're up to something."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell. Now, what's going on in that devious mind of yours?" Maeve teased.

"Well, there's a festival in Hogsmeade that starts late this afternoon. I thought we might ask the boys if they would escort us."

"Do you think Mother would allow us to go to Hogsmeade with them?"

"If you'd been home for tea yesterday, you'd know that _they_ are planning to go. Mother wants to go to Diagon Alley this morning for our school supplies, and Floo over to the Three Broomsticks for lunch and stay for the festival. She has already owled the Inn to reserve rooms for us." Morag shrugged. "I just thought that, maybe, Mrs. Black might let the boys escort us since Mum and Da will be there to chaperone."

"Now you're wondering how to ask them."

Morag laughed. "You have so little faith in me, sister. Now I'm waiting for an owl from Reggie with an answer."

OoOoO

Sirius was comfortably slouched in a chair in the library chuckling quietly over the hexes in _Party Pranks – A guide to Keep your Gatherings Going, _when Regulus startled him. "There you are!"

Sirius tucked the book under his leg before asking, "Why would you be looking for me?"

"I thought you might like to pack!" Reggie drawled, trying to hide his own excitement.

Sirius quickly hid his dismay. "Going back to Grimmauld Place, are we?"

"Not at all. I thought you might be interested in going to Hogsmeade." Reggie perched on the edge of a window seat, grinning widely.

Sirius snorted. "As if Mother would allow me to go to Hogsmeade."

Reggie pulled a note from his pocket, opening it slowly. "Well she will, because of this."

Sirius arched an eyebrow, refusing to ask what he was talking about.

"You see, I got a note from Morag this morning. . ." Reggie said slowly, trying to raise his brother's anticipation.

"Lucky you," Sirius replied, watching his brother speculatively.

"And lucky you."

Sirius heaved a sigh, knowing Reggie would keep this going as long as possible, so he snapped, "Just why would it be lucky for me when you get a note from your betrothed?"

"Well, I showed the note to Mother and she was agreeable," Reggie said archly.

"Let's have a look then," Sirius said, holding out his hand for the note.

_Reggie,_

_My parents, my sister, and I will be attending a Festival in Hogsmeade that begins this afternoon and we will be staying at the Three Broomsticks afterward, coming home tomorrow. Do you think you and your brother might be allowed to escort us? You can assure your parents we will be well chaperoned._

_Affectionately,_

_Morag_

Sirius grinned broadly. "Mother was agreeable, you said?"

Reggie looked away for a moment. "Well, there are stipulations."

"Stipulations?" Sirius growled. He could only imagine what his mother would come up with.

"We'll have other chaperones as well."

Sirius sat up in alarm. "Who?"

"Well, um, er. . ."

"Out with it Reggie," Sirius barked.

"Well, it's like this. Lucius was in the drawing room when I showed the note to Mother. He offered to escort Narcissa, saying he would have Rodolphus and Bellatrix come along as well."

Sirius covered his face with his hands. "What a bloody nightmare."

"It doesn't have to be."

"How can you say that?"

"It's a festival." Reggie shrugged.

A gleam of humor crept into Sirius's eyes. "I think I see what you mean."

OoOoO

_Princess,_

_We would be delighted to escort you to the Festival this evening. A number of my family will also be in attendance. We should be arriving at the Three Broomsticks at four._

_Yours,_

_Reggie_

Morag nearly forgot to give the owl a treat before dashing off to show her sister Reggie's reply.

Maeve was listing to the Wireless, going through her closet looking for something to wear to the festival when her sister danced into the room.

"They're going!"

A shiver of delight ran up Maeve's spine. "Really! How wonderful!"

"Maeve, may I borrow your green robe?" Morag asked pulling it from the closet and holding it in front of her, gazing in the mirror.

"Of course, I never liked it on me. What do you think of the blue? Will this be alright?"

"People might think you're a Ravenclaw," Morag teased, knowing the soft blue could never be mistaken for Ravenclaw's darker shade.

OoOoO

"Girls, are you ready yet?" called Brian Stewart, interrupting their giggles.

"Yes, Da!" they chorused.

"Come along then, aren't we supposed to meet the boys at four?" He asked gruffly. "It's nearly that now. You don't want them to find someone more prompt to escort, do you?

He chuckled quietly to his wife at the sound of scurried feet.

"We're ready Da!"

"Brian, you're incorrigible!" his wife chided gently, hiding her own smile. "Ah, there you are girls, and pretty as a picture too!"

"Let's go then."

They peered anxiously around the pub was they came down the stairs. Morag nudged Maeve, "Look," she whispered, nodding toward a head of white blonde hair. "Isn't that Lucius Malfoy?"

"I think so," Maeve answered. "Isn't he engaged to the boys' cousin?"

"Yes. Reggie did say a number of his family would be coming along." Morag continued to look around the crowded room, trying to find her betrothed.

Sirius and Regulus appeared at the foot of the stairs. "Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, thank you for allowing us to escort the girls to the Festival," Sirius said smoothly.

"Yes, it is indeed an honor," Reggie chimed in.

"You're quite welcome boys," Mr. Stewart replied heartily. "I expect you to check in _regularly_."

"Brian!" exclaimed Mrs. Stewart, "It's not as if the Festival is miles long, I'm sure we will see them often enough."

Mr. Steward pulled two small pouches from a deep pocket. "Here you go girls, have a good time!" He took his wife's elbow, leading her away into the crowd.

Sirius extended an elbow to Maeve. "Shall we see the sights?"

Maeve matched his bright smile with one of her own. "I'd love to!"

"Sirius," Regulus said, tapping his brother on the shoulder. "Shouldn't we at least present the girls to our cousins?"

A look of distaste marred Sirius' expression for a moment. "I suppose we'd never hear the end of it if we didn't."

"They can't be all bad, can they?" Maeve asked, wondering why Sirius didn't want to spend time with his cousins.

Sirius smiled down at her. "You don't know them very well yet."

They made their way through the crowd Regulus leading the way with Morag hand tucked in his elbow.

"Cousins, my I present my betrothed, Morag Stewart, and her sister Maeve? Girls, this is Bellatrix and Narcissa and their escorts, Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy," Regulus said, making the introductions as quickly as possible.

"Enchanted," Lucius said, taking each girls hand in turn.

"Charmed," Rodolphus added, greeting each girl.

"Your betrothal was delightful," gushed Narcissa.

"Yes, a lovely party," Bellatrix said coolly.

"We'll have to get to know each other better, once school begins," Narcissa said, moving to stand next to Morag. "Lucius quite likes Regulus, I'm certain we'll become good friends."

"That would be very nice," Morag replied quietly.

"I say, let's go see what this Festival has to offer," Sirius broke in, wanting nothing more than to get away from everyone else and spend some time with Maeve.

"Sirius," Lucius called out.

"Yes?" Sirius replied turning to look Lucius in the eye.

"What say we have a bit of a competition later this evening?"

"What type of competition were you thinking?"

"Things should quiet down in here after the Festival gets going, I was thinking of a short Dart tournament, if you think you're up to it."

"Looking to win back some of your pool losses?" Sirius asked archly.

Lucius' eyes grew icier for a moment. "Of course."

"What do you think Reggie? Want to take some more of his galleons?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Reggie said with a grin.

"9:00 then?"

"We'll be here."

The younger couples left the pub and made their way to the brightly decorated festival. Minstrels made their way through the crowd singing and playing. Sirius swung Maeve into an energetic group of people dancing a lively jig. Not to be outdone, Reggie pulled Morag into the group as well. An impromptu challenge sprang up between the brothers to see who could do the liveliest step or swing their partner higher. When the jig ended the girls were laughing and breathless.

"Look, there's Da!" Maeve pointed toward a booth serving drinks. They made their way over to him, stopping long enough to say hello and order Butterbeers before wandering on to see what else the festival had to offer.

They watched acrobats tumbling in one tent and players doing short skits in another. The evening was filled with laughter, jokes, food, and fun. The hours slipped by quickly and the sun began to set.

They found a spot to sit just as the fireworks began. Rockets shot skyward, bursting into millions of glittering sparks that danced to the minstrels' tunes before fading away. Each explosion was a greater spectacle than the last. Huge fairies made of sparkling light cavorted through the sky, seeming to jump from one star to the next. Unicorns jumped through rainbows, splashing across bubbling brooks of blue light.

The exhibition ended with an impressive green dragon being slain by a shining silver knight on a white steed. The battle between the two apparitions was breathtaking.

"It's nearly 9:00, shall we head back to the Three Broomsticks?" Reggie asked, never remembering a better day spent in his brother's company.

Sirius turned to Maeve. "What do you say? Would you like to watch a Dart tournament?"

"That sounds like fun," Maeve agreed with a grin.

"Are you two any good at darts?" Morag asked.

"You'll just have to watch and see," teased Reggie.

Sirius whispered to Maeve, "He's a legend in his own mind."

She giggled softly and said, "What about you?"

Sirius grinned. "I'm a legend."

OoOoO

_A/N: Special thanks to everyone taking the time to read this after so long of an absence!_


	21. The Tournament

**Chapter 21 – The Tournament**

"Well Lucius, it looks as though our competition is prompt at least. I do wonder how they'll play," Rodolphus commented blandly.

"There won't be much from Regulus if he throws like he shoots billiards," Lucius replied with a smirk.

"What of your older cousin, Bella? Any skill there?" Rodolphus asked.

"Being a complete cad is Sirius' most honed skill," Bellatrix said acidly.

"An absolute bounder!" Narcissa chimed in. "You remember how he frightened all the owls off so I wouldn't be able to write to you not long ago Lucius."

Lucius gazed down at his betrothed, appearing to show concern for her frustration, while concealing his desire to roll his eyes at her pettiness. "Yes, my dear, I do remember that day. My concern grew by the hour until the owl finally arrived letting me know it was a prank of your cousins that kept you from sending your daily note."

Rodolphus hid his expression by taking a long pull from his tankard. His eyes met Bella's as they silently shared a joke at Narcissa's expense.

OoO

Sirius and Regulus pulled the girls to the bar for a round of butterbeers and a quick discussion of tactics before moving to the dartboards.

Morag leaned toward her sister and said quietly, "You know, I am truly coming to care for Regulus, but that Lucius Malfoy is a very handsome man."

Maeve glanced over her shoulder at the white haired man and felt a chill creep down her spine; "They also say that Lucifer was the Fairest of the Fallen, now don't they?"

Morag remembered meeting Lucius in the woods just outside Black Moor Manor, and how he had frightened her and nodded in agreement, although she couldn't help adding, "Just because you're on a diet doesn't mean you can't look in Honeydukes window!"

"True enough, sister!" laughed Maeve.

OoO

"Ready to lose some of your hard earned galleons, Lucius?" Sirius taunted as he, Regulus and the girls joined the older couples at the table.

"As ready as you are of returning those galleons to me," came the cool reply.

"I say, let's get to it," Reggie said smoothly, pulling a slim case from a hidden pocket in his robes.

A bark of laughter escaped Sirius when he recognized the case. "Nicked Father's darts, did you? You'd best hope his cronies don't show up for brandies and a game or two."

"No worries, brother. You know that set Fudge had that Father coveted for so long? The set he claimed Anne Boleyn presented to Henry VIII?"

"Finally beat them out of old Corny Fudge, huh?" Sirius chuckled. "You don't really believe they once belonged to a king?"

"You never know, there were stories she was a witch that snared old Henry with Black Magic. You should have seen it! Corny turned nearly as green as that stupid bowler he always wears when he had to hand them over!" Reggie snickered.

"If your amusement at the hands of our next Minister of Magic is over," Rodolphus drawled, "shall we begin? Closest to the bull's-eye goes first."

They each took their shot with Lucius' dart landing just outside the bulls-eye in the 20 wedge. He smirked at Narcissa's squeal of approval. "I believe the first shot is mine." He offered his hand to Sirius, as tradition demanded. They shook hands all around before Lucius stepped up to the oche.

He took his turn, rapidly landing three 15's in succession.

"Let's hope you have inherited some of Father's talent," Sirius muttered, indicating Regulus to go first.

Reggie winked at Morag before stepping up to the oche. He stepped up to the mark, hitting double 18, and two 4's.

"Bad luck, Regulus," Rodolphus condescended as he took his place.

Reggie stiffened a bit, but forced himself to smile and relax. "It's early yet."

Rudolphus landed two 20's and an 18. "I do hope you're better than your brother," he remarked to Sirius as he gathered the darts from Reggie and stepped to take his shot.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm not too bad." He turned to the board and threw a triple 16, a triple 19, and a 17. Maeve and Morag shrieked and applauded.

"If I hadn't been assured that there are anti-cheating charms on the boards I'd suspect you had one of your friends hiding somewhere, giving assistance," Lucius said in a low voice as he and Sirius exchanged places.

Sirius grinned at Lucius' frustration. "I have no need to cheat at a simple game such as this."

"Indeed." Lucius turned to the board and threw a triple 17, a double 18, and a 20. Narcissa squealed again, nudging Bellatrix to applaud.

Regulus stepped up and threw an 18, a double 20, and a bulls-eye. The encouraging shrieks and clapping from the girls was drawing attention from the rest of the patrons.

The play went quickly from there. Sirius and Reggie won the first game. By the time Rodolphus and Lucius won the second, by just one hit in the bulls-eye, patrons were betting on the two teams.

The play in the third game was tense. The crowd was quiet as each one took their turn, with loud catcalling on misses and wild laughter and applause after each score. Finally, all either team needed was one last bulls-eye. Lucius took his turn, hitting all around the bulls-eye on 11, 4, and 2.

"It's all on you, brother!" Reggie called out.

Sirius, sitting next to Maeve, leaned over and whispered, "If I win with one throw, do I win a kiss as well as the game?"

Maeve's cheeks flushed pink, but she smiled happily and nodded.

Sirius swaggered to his mark, took careful aim and hit the bulls-eye square in the middle.

The pub erupted in applause, laughter, and congratulations.

Sirius whooped as he turned toward Maeve, jumping over a chair in his way he pulled her from her chair and kissed her soundly as he swung her in a circle. Reggie, not to be outdone by his brother, snatched Morag from her chair and kissed her thoroughly.

"If you are quite finished with your display," Lucius drawled, breaking the young couples apart with his icy disdain, "perhaps you would care to go double or nothing?"

"Oh, I don't think so Lucius," Sirius replied, mocking Lucius' tone. "After all, you wouldn't want to be embarrassed twice in one evening. Now, if you'll just pay your debt. . ."

Lucius sneered as he pulled a pouch from his pocket and tossed it to the table. "Until next time then."

"I'll be ready," Sirius replied evenly, matching Lucius' icy gaze with a stormy one of his own. "I'll always be ready for you."

"See that you are."

Sirius chuckled softly as Lucius stalked away. He snatched the pouch from the table and tossed it to Regulus. "What do you say brother? Drinks for the house?"

"They were an excellent audience, weren't they?"

"Absolutely!"

They pulled the girls back to the bar, Reggie smacked the pouch down on the bar and called out, "Drinks all around!"

Maeve laughed and pulled Sirius down to whisper in his ear, "You really are a legend, aren't you?"

Happiness filled Sirius to the brim as he pulled her closer, "As long as I'm a legend to you, the rest of the world doesn't matter."

"You are definitely a legend to me." She replied, just before their lips met.

OoOoOoO

_A/N: I wish life wasn't so hectic and I had all the time in the world to write of Maeve and Sirius' romantic adventures, but it is, so this is the final chapter, aside from an epilogue. I hope readers have enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed their reviews. I'll miss them as much as Sirius! _


	22. Epilogue

A Sirius Dilemma – Epilogue

Having just spent a wonderful day walking through the town with Maeve, Sirius strolled in the front door of the Manor to see several trunks stacked in the foyer. He spotted Kreacher carefully polishing the inlaid silver serpents on Walburga's ornate trunk. "What's going on?" he demanded of the house-elf.

"Mistress ordered Kreacher to pack. She is saying it is time to go home to Grimmauld Place."

His stomach sank when he spotted his trunk among the others. He strode to his mother's parlor. Ignoring the servants she was directing he barked, "We're leaving?"

She leveled a gaze on her errant son and replied coolly, "Of course. You didn't think we would spend the entire summer here did you? If you would have bothered coming to dinner last night you would have known we are leaving after tea this afternoon."

"You could have let me know when I got home!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Now, go and check your room for anything that might have been left behind. We will be leaving directly after tea." She turned back to directing the servants.

Sirius bolted from the room. Tea would be served soon and, knowing his mother, the moment they were finished they would leave. His mind was whirling madly. How could he leave without saying good-bye to Maeve? His mother kept the Floo powder under lock and key, so there wouldn't be any way for him to sneak back and visit.

He scrambled madly through the desk in his room finally finding some parchment and ink. Grabbing a quill he scratched off a note.

_Maeve,_

_I just found out we are leaving directly after tea. I can't tell you how sorry I am that I can't say good-bye in person. Know that if there is a way to come and visit, I'll find it. Until then, know that you will be in my thoughts constantly._

_Yours,_

_Sirius_

A wonderful idea came to him as he was addressing the note to Maeve. He snatched another piece of parchment.

_James,_

_The time has come. Mother just informed me that we are going back to Grimmauld Place. I can't stand it any longer. When it's my turn to Floo, I'll be coming to your house. Expect me after tea._

_Sirius_

He ran to the owlery and coaxed the fastest owl there to him. He tied the note to James on its leg and all but tossed the poor bird out the window. Sirius tied the note to Maeve to another owl's leg with a sigh of regret. He watched it soar out the window with mixed feelings. He would have access to the Floo Network from the Potter's, so he would be able to visit.

He patted the pocket with his new wand and felt a strange sense of freedom begin to well within him.

OoOoO

As they were finishing tea, his mother said, "Sirius, you seem to have accepted the fact that we're leaving rather quickly,"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

Reggie eyed him curiously, but turned his gaze away after a warning look from his brother.

"I do have to say you have behaved yourself quite well during our visit. If you could only behave this well at school I wouldn't have to keep your wand from you." His mother frowned, setting her cup on the tray.

"Does that mean you'll give it back?" Sirius asked, not quite keeping the edge out of his voice.

"Not quite yet. We will see if you can keep up this good behavior once we are home."

Sirius rolled his eyes and kept his excitement under control. In just a few minutes he would be free.

"It's time to go," his mother announced. "Boys, gather your trunks, you can take them with you when you Floo. Your father and I will be Apparating and I won't have Kreacher wasting time coming back to bring your trunks home, I'll need him to begin unpacking the moment we arrive."

Reggie jumped to his feet, following orders promptly as always. Sirius nearly had to bite his tongue to keep the snarky comments at bay. He rose more slowly and leisurely strolled to the foyer.

His heart began to race as he watched his brother Floo home. He took a pinch of powder from the box his mother held. Grabbing the handle of his trunk he stepped into the fireplace. He couldn't keep from smirking as he called out, "Potter Mansion." He had the pleasure of seeing his parents' shocked expressions just as he was whirled out of sight.

OoOoO

The last few weeks of summer flew by in the blink of an eye. James and Sirius had talked his parents into letting them go to Diagon Alley for their school supplies on their own and the boys promptly wrote to Lily and Maeve planning to meet for lunch and shopping.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron just before the girls arrived with their families.

"Young Mr. Black, I'd like to have a word with you, if you don't mind." Brian Stewart announced as they finished lunch.

"Oh, Da!" Maeve began.

"It's young Sirius here I'm wanting a word with, missy. You'll be taking yourself over to Madam Malkins and he can meet up with you there," her father ordered.

Maeve cast an apologetic look to her boyfriend and muttered, "Yes, Da."

"Mother, must I go with you in that Alley place?" Petunia whined. "Couldn't I just take a walk in London?"

"Oh, Petunia, you might want to come with us!" Lily piped up with a sly grin. "You never know when the apothecary might need a hank of hag hair. You could make some money!"

Petunia's hands flew to her hair. Her eyes widened with fright before muffled chuckles from the other teenagers made her realize Lily had been having her on, again.

"Now Petunia, don't be difficult. Lily didn't complain when we went shopping for your school supplies," her mother chided gently.

"On with all of you now," Brian ordered with a genial smile. "Young Sirius and I will meet up with you directly."

He waited until everyone had gone before turning to Sirius. "Do you have any idea the furor you've caused your parents?"

"Sir," Sirius began respectfully, "you have no idea how difficult it is to live with my parents. I've turned sixteen now, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter have agreed to let me live with them until I can get digs of my own."

"And just how do you plan to pay for that?"

"I have an inheritance from my uncle," Sirius explained. "There's enough there for me to be quite comfortable until I graduate from Hogwarts and become an Auror."

"An Auror?" Mr. Stewart exclaimed. "You think you have the talent to become an Auror?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"And just how many O.W.L.S. did you receive?"

"Eleven. It would have been twelve, but Divination is bunk."

Mr. Stewart clapped Sirius on the back, nearly unseating him. "Eleven! That's quite an accomplishment!"

"Thank you, sir."

"All right, you've impressed me. You keep your nose clean and I'll allow you to continue to court my daughter."

"Yes, sir! I will!" Sirius declared. "May I go and join the others now?"

"You run along, I'll just sit here for another mead. I'll join up with the rest of you later."

Sirius jumped from his seat and ran all the way to Madam Malkins. He found Maeve waiting for her turn to be fitted for her robes. Grabbing her hand he pulled her behind a display of formal robes. "Your father just gave me his permission to court you!" he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Sirius! That's wonderful news!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

He drew back and gazed down at her for a moment before adding ruefully, "Yes, but. . ."

"But?" she asked with a bit of fear creeping into her heart.

"He said I have to 'keep my nose clean'. Do you have any idea how hard that's going to be?" Sirius couldn't help teasing.

Maeve giggled lightly before whispering, "I'll just have to keep you so busy you won't have any time to get into trouble!"

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Just how do you plan to do that?"

"Like this," she answered, pulling his head down and kissing him soundly.

Sirius pulled back reluctantly from the kiss and lightly ran his fingers across her cheek. "I think that just might do it!" Tangling his fingers in her hair he drew her back for another kiss.

Finis

I'd like to thank my absolutely Awesome beta Kerichi. Without her patient encouragement, who knows when this epilogue would have finally been posted? If you are looking for a really good fanfiction read I highly recommend ALL of her stories!

_I also want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review my story! You really are the best! I hope you have enjoyed my story as much as I have writing it!_


End file.
